


Uptown Girl In A Very Queer World

by TheRegalist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Rich Girl Poor Girl, Romance, Romantic Comedy, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalist/pseuds/TheRegalist
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a privileged med student who is on the verge of losing it if her Mother tries to set her up with another rich asshole. Lexa Woods is struggling to make ends meet while trying to provide for her family. Is there a way that they can help each other out? The answer: Oh Yes!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a mentioning of a flashing event (involving penis) if that is triggering to anyone.

"Aden! Lets go!" Anya wailed as she piled up the dirty cereal bowls in the sink. "That kid, I swear," she grumbled. 

Lexa sat at the counter, mug in hand, calm as ever. She was finishing her coffee and smirking at her older sister's outrage. As cool as Anya liked to believe she was the smallest things tended to set her off. But if someone was bleeding out on the side of the road she wouldn't even bat an eye. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Anya ordered, pointing to her younger sister. "We're always late because of that troll."

Lexa's smirk grew into a full-blown smile and she rolled her eyes at her sister. "No, we're always late because you think forty-five minutes is enough time to wake up a teenager and get him decent for society." 

"Fine. You can wake him up tomorrow at 5AM and see how that goes for your smart ass," Anya retorted. 

Lexa chuckled into her cup as she finished off her coffee and set it in the sink. Anya seized and screamed, "ADEN" at the top of her lungs in utter frustration.

"Alright, alright! I was fixing my hair," he bellowed as he flew out from the bathroom. 

Both sisters froze as they regarded their brother's hair. It was sticking straight up, so far that it was nearly touching heaven, and the tips were died in a swirl of neon blue and pink. He looked like a cockatoo on steroids. 

"What the actual hell?" Anya seethed as Lexa broke into full out laughter. 

"What?" he asked, clueless. He searched around wondering what had caught their attention.

"Your hair!" Lexa barked between laughs. "You look like a peacock." 

"It's the style!" Aden argued fluffing up his hair even more. "Bright hair is in!" 

"It's ridiculous," Anya stated, pissed. 

"It's hilarious," Lexa added. "You just made my day." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. As far as mornings went in their house, this was pretty fantastic to Lexa. 

"Okay," Anya breathed out, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I do not even have time to deal with this because we're late but tonight we are dunking your head in hydrogen peroxide." She snatched her bag from the counter along with her keys and strode to the front door. 

Aden went to speak and Lexa signaled for him to shut his mouth. The kid struggled for a minute, conflicted, but listened, thankfully. Anya swung the door open and exited their apartment in a rage. 

"Come on," Lexa urged, throwing her arm around her brother. "Lets go before she kills us both," she soothed. 

"I am not dying my hair back," he said, pouting. "I like it. It makes me feel pretty."

"You are sooo pretty," Lexa agreed, as she ushered him out of the door. "The prettiest piece of cotton candy that I’ve ever seen." 

\---

_Somewhere else..._

"Oh bite me Raven," Clarke snarked into the phone. She was walking rather frantically down the street, phone in one hand, coffee in the other, late as usual. 

"Gladly Griffin," the brunette retorted, her voice dripping sex. 

"Perv," she said, rolling her eyes. Raven and her had...not been shy in the early years of their friendship but they had been platonic best friends for way longer. But still the engineer loved to make suggestive comments that made most uncomfortable. Clarke took them for what they were, a joke...mostly. 

"So you have to go have an amazingly expensive breakfast in a fancy hotel with your parents, for free! Why are you complaining?"

"Because it's my parents! Mr. and Mrs. Stepford! And all my Mom is gonna do is ask me about school and all my Dad is gonna do is smile as she runs all over me." 

Raven tisked into the phone. "Poor baby," she cooed. “How hard it must be to have a Mom and a Dad who care about you.” 

"Shut the fuck up. You know how they get," Clarke grumbled. "And I think my Mom has another set up for me, in which case I am going to scream in the middle of this restaurant." 

Raven chuckled into the phone. "Yeah, your Mom is definitely not a skilled match-maker. The last guy was awful." 

A Mr. Norwood whom Clarke's Mother had met at a local hospital during one of her many tours. He was ten years older, had three kids, and did not understand the concept of personal space or gum. To say the evening went badly was an understatement. 

"But, no one can be worse than Rupert," Raven reminded. 

Just the sound of his name made Clarke audibly groan. "I blacked that out, I swear." 

"Well good for you because images of that willie still haunt my dreams." Raven shivered. 

Rupert was a friend of a family friend. Abby Griffin had set them up and the date had gone well, at first. He was handsome, dressed respectably, and even took her out to an art gallery knowing Clarke's love for it. Everything had been going great until they met up with Raven and Octavia at a bar (something that Clarke had planned beforehand assuming the date would go bad). And that was when shit went downhill, fast.

As in, he snorted cocaine in the bathroom and came out with it still on his nose, fast. He then proceeded to proposition the three women for some weird sort of orgy or foursome? Of course his answer was a resounding no. He then climbed atop of the bar, unzipped his pants, and let the entire bar get a glimpse of his member, which was not exactly cute. Raven had sworn in was disfigured, or the thinnest penis she had ever seen. Octavia had chased him out of the bar with a Taser aimed at it. 

That was the end of that. 

“What is my life?” Clarke whined, more to herself than her friend. 

“A fucking spectacular mess,” Raven declared. 

Clarke came to a resounding halt outside of the hotel her parents were staying in. It was big and flashy and oozed money from its windows. While having wealthy parents didn’t hurt, Clarke had never fit into that world. 

“I’m here. Wish me luck.” 

“No fucking way. You don’t need luck for breakfast with your parents.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Nooo you don’t,” Raven assured, ever the confident one. 

“Okay, maybe not, but I’m starting to dislike you.” 

“As if.” 

“You know what, you’re not a helpful person Raven Reyes.” 

“Say that the next time your air conditioner breaks in the middle of July.” 

“Okay, I’m hanging up on you now.” 

“Love you too Booboo,” Raven said, making kissing noises into the phone – jackass. 

The call disconnected and Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt at least 10% more steadied than she had before. She turned around to look up at the skyscraper that was her parents’ hotel. They were being a little excessive for a weekend trip to see their daughter. The nightly rates were probably as high as most people’s rent. 

“Here we go.” 

\---

The Wood sisters both worked at the same hotel in Manhattan. It was a prestigious institution that hosted many a celebrity and rich snob. 

Anya had gotten a job working as a maid there when she was seventeen (not many places would hire a kid who had just gotten out of the system, with a record). It had sucked, but with Lexa and Aden still in foster care she had needed to establish an income and a place to live quick so she could get custody of her siblings as fast as possible. Aden had only been seven at the time, and Lexa was nearly fifteen, and the thought of them being separated for long pained her beyond belief. Anya didn’t want her siblings to be in the system their whole life, like she had. 

She had been able to do it. They lived in a shoebox apartment, broke, but they were together. Lexa had insisted that she get a job to help out, much to Anya’s dismay. The older sister had pulled some strings and got her a bussing job in the hotel restaurant. 

Five years later, Anya was the head of housekeeping and Lexa was the restaurant manager. They despised their jobs, but it put food on the table and kept a roof over their head, and most importantly they were able to provide for Aden. Things were much easier with a two-income household. He was going to be the Woods’ sibling to go to college, even if it meant them sacrificing their lives in the process. 

“We are so late,” Anya seethed as she power walked up the back entrance stairs. “I can’t believe he did that to his hair!” she exclaimed, as she punched the code into the keypad and threw open the door. Lexa followed behind, trying to hide her smile. It was a totally Aden thing to do. And while Lexa loved and respected her older sister more than anyone, sometimes she really needed to chill out. 

“Try not to kill anyone at work today,” Lexa called to her sister as they parted ways. Anya headed for the back of the house, and Lexa made her way toward the rear entrance of the restaurant. She glanced down to the picture she had up on her phone – a snap of Aden and his new hair standing outside school when they dropped him off. She chuckled to herself. He was a bright light in a very dark world. 

Lexa put her phone and away and did her best to collect herself as she walked into the restaurant, getting into work mode. They officially opened for breakfast at six, but it was nearly seven as she strolled into the office that she shared with the head chef. She threw her bag on the chair, and turned toward the full-length mirror that was screwed on behind the door to check her appearance. 

She adjusted her pants, and made sure her blouse was tucked in just so. Her hair was in an intricate braid across her head, and her make-up was professionally applied. This was all to her satisfaction. She tugged on the cuffs of her blazer as she gave herself her best customer service smile. 

Time to get out there. 

\---

“So Clarke, how is school?” Abby Griffin asked, looking at her daughter from across the table. 

“Oh, you know,” Clarke drawled, feeling her Mother’s judgment burn into her. “It’s not so bad. I’m learning a lot.” Clarke was a med student at Columbia. She was one year in, and hating every single second of it. 

Abigail Griffin was a brilliant surgeon. She was written about in every single medical journal known to man, and even in a number of prestigious magazines including Time. Her mother had made strides in the medical world, helping to develop life-saving procedures that had given cancer patients new hope. She was a renowned doctor that claimed a good deal of the world’s respect and admiration. 

It wasn’t so much a surprise as it was an expectation that Clarke would follow in her Mother’s footsteps and attend Med School, which she had, despite her rebellious teenage years of wanting to be an artist. Clarke absolutely hated it, but she despised being one of the world’s leading doctor’s daughter the most. People put a lot of expectations on her because of her Mom, and the pressure was enough to make anyone lose it. Clarke had handled it as best she could, and she was still afloat for the most part. 

“Of course you are,” Abby cooed, sweetly. “Have you thought anymore about the internship this summer back home?” 

Her Mother had a plan for every minute of Clarke’s life. The latest segment was having her daughter trapped at home for three months working at the same hospital as her. The idea was suffocating to Clarke.

“Actually I have and I am not sure if it’s going to be the best fit,” Clarke said, finding a bit of courage. 

“What do you mean?” Abby asked, perplexed. 

“I just mean I’m not sure I would really be able to do my best work there,” Clarke tried, putting it as delicately as she could. 

“Clarke it was really generous for Jaha to offer this to-“

“I think that Clarke should be able to take some time to mull it over,” Jake cut in. Clarke’s Dad was her own personal savior in a lot of ways. The most important one was when he was able to distract his wife from barreling over their daughter. “She’s got lots of options, this one,” he teased, smiling wide at Clarke. 

“Thanks Dad,” she whispered to him. He winked at her and switched back over to his wife, busying her with questions about their latest charity involvement. His role as the peacekeeper of the family was an invaluable one. 

Clarke’s Dad was a brilliant engineer who worked for NASA, currently. He had done stints of work with the government and some secret organizations they weren’t allowed to know about. Him and Raven often spent hours geeking out over technology and using words Clarke swore weren’t real. Despite his brain, he was also a kind, loving, devoted husband and father. And a huge nerd. 

Her parents were the ultimate power couple, brilliant in their fields, wealthy, stable, and still together. Clarke could barely wake up in time for class and the last relationship she had was…ions ago. She felt so foreign from her family sometimes that she honestly wondered if she had been adopted. 

“Clarke!” her Mother called, waving her hand in front of her daughter’s face. 

“Huh?” she mumbled, snapping out of her daydream. 

“I said are you excited for Italy?” 

“Oh, yeah! Yes, of course.” 

The Griffins always took yearly vacations. One usually fell on Spring Break, and this year the family was jetting out to Italia together for ten days (perks of having wealthy parents). Clarke had seen half the world by the time she was fifteen. While she detested being cooped up with her parents for that long, she could never pass up the chance to take a free trip with them. She loved traveling too much. 

Their annual family vaca was a mere three weeks away. 

“I’ve already been brushing up on my Italian and got a detailed map of the museums I want to see.” She beamed at the thought of it. She couldn’t wait to be under the Tuscan sun and away from evil medical midterms. 

“I can only imagine what that must look like,” Jake said, knowing his daughter’s love of art. “Probably like some crazy candy land map,” he teased. 

Clarke smiled. 

“Speaking of planning things out,” Abby said, shifting in her seat and sitting up at attention. Her body language was like an alarm sounding in Clarke’s head – something was amiss. “Do you remember Walter Watz?” 

Clarke’s left eye began to twitch ever so slightly. Walter was the son of Delia and Hubert Watz, who were what the world called ‘old money’. Their family was wealthy beyond words having been caught up in the paper mill industry since the dawn of time. Clarke had gone to private school with Walt back in California. He was the most stuck-up, egotistical, sexist bastard the world had ever seen. 

“Mhm,” Clarke answered, afraid she might scream if she opened her mouth. She really hoped that this conversation wasn’t going to go where she thought it was. The daughter glanced over to her Father for support, only to find that his mouth had fallen into a thin line of nervousness. This was not a good sign. 

“Well as it turns out he is going to be in Italy around the same time we are, so I invited him along.” 

Okay, so the conversation did not go where she thought it was going to after all. It had gone to a much worst place. Down a very deep, dark road that ended in a place called, hell. Clarke felt something in her snap. Perhaps it was her patience? 

“Mom, you didn’t,” she groaned, into her palms. 

“What? Walt is a nice young man. I thought it would give you two a chance to get to know one another better. You never give anyone a chance Clarke.” 

“No, I never give the guys you pick out for me a chance,” she growled at her Mother, turning fiercely to regard her with daggers shooting from her eyes. It caught Abby off-guard and she cowered back from her daughter momentarily, which fueled Clarke’s momentum. “And you know why Mom? Cause they’re fucking crazy. Each and every one of them, more than the next idiot. I only entertain them to humor you, and yet somehow you can’t get the fucking message that I don’t need or want you to set me up!” 

Abby’s mouth hung open in shock. Jake was equally taken aback by their daughter’s sudden outburst. It was very unlike Clarke. The blonde looked at them both, realization of what she had said washing over her. In a panic of uncertainty she threw down her napkin and stormed away from the table. 

\---

Lexa skillfully scanned the tables of the dinning establishment in search of anything that was out of order. She ran a tight ship, but her crew meant everything to her and she treated them as such. It had gained her a lot of respect as a leader, and it had led to her being the youngest restaurant manager the hotel had ever seen. 

The brunette spotted a disgruntled blonde woman pacing furiously in the entrance of the restaurant, where it met with the front lobby. She recognized her from one of Sasha’s tables. Her eyes quickly scanned back to see that her server was chatting with the other two occupants of the table who looked equally displeased as they got up suddenly making their way toward the exit. 

Lexa wondered what had happened, and knew that as the manager she needed to make sure everything was okay. 

\---

“Clarke!” Abigail shouted, scurrying toward her daughter, Jake not far behind. 

“I cannot believe you,” Clarke croaked. “I can’t believe you would just invite some guy on our family vacation without even asking me.” 

“I saw an opportunity for you, and I took it,” Abby reasoned. 

“That’s just it Mom! You make choices for me constantly without consulting me first. I decide who I will and will not date.” 

“Except you don’t! I try to help you and all you do is dismiss everybody that I set you up with. Give me one good reason why you can’t date Walter? One!” Abby demanded, furious. 

This is when Clarke made a very stupid decision. She couldn’t stand the smug expression on her Mother’s face, so she decided to shut her up with the only comeback she could think of. 

“Because I’m gay!” she shouted. 

Her Dad stilled, and Abby’s eyes blew wide. It was the most satisfying thing Clarke had ever seen.

“That’s right Mom. The reason why your setups never work out is because I like women.” 

“Wha-a-tt?” Abby stuttered. 

“Yeah Mom. I even have a girlfriend,” Clarke announced. Even she doubted herself as she pulled this all out of her ass, having no idea where she was going with it. The blonde glanced around the restaurant desperately and noticed a young woman that was making her way over to them with a concerned expression. 

“Excuse m-“ the girl tried to say, but Clarke snatched her by the arm and twirled her around to face her parents triumphantly before she could finish her sentence. 

“Mom, Dad, meet my girlfriend,” Clarke proclaimed. 

\---

Lexa had no fucking clue what was going on. 

She stood locked to the side of the unhinged girl who just declared that they were together. A tiny part of her was in fear of her life. It had clearly become a hostage situation.

There was no ideal way of handling this. At least not in a dignified manner that wouldn’t attract attention, as a manager should do, so she just stood there completely shell-shocked as two people stared at her as if she were an alien. 

“And we’re very happy,” the blonde said, directing her glare to the older woman who appeared to be frozen in time. 

With that the girl turned on her heal, spinning Lexa around with her, and led them out of the restaurant.


	2. Madness Seeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN you ghouls!  
> Thanks for the love and support as always. I do not have a beta so if there are errors, my apologies.

“You’re insane, you know that, right?” 

Clarke was grasping at straws as she stared the stranger in the eyes trying to convince her to go along with her plan. Okay, so her plan wasn’t so much a plan, as a wildly concocted scheme she had devised in a matter of seconds. The problem was, now it was her story, and she had to stick to it or die trying. 

A tad dramatic? Yes. But, that was where she was at - don’t judge. 

“Yes!” Clarke responded, throwing her hands up in revolution. “I am not exactly the most sane person right now, and I am aware, but I seriously need your help.” 

Lexa, as Clarke had come to know was the girl’s name, was regarding her like she was some escaped zoo animal. To be fair she was kind of darting around the room like an insane monkey who had been trapped inside a cage for too long. The interaction with her parents had set Clarke on edge, and she had finally gone and dove over the deep end. She could see nothing but the prize; making her Mother as crazy as she made her. If that meant conning a total stranger into playing her boo, then so be it! 

They were cramped in what seemed to be some sort of back room that the brunette had swept them into for privacy. Lexa hadn’t exactly wanted a guest to lose it while being attached to her in the middle of the lobby. She may have hated her job, but she damn well needed it. Besides, it wasn’t her fault that this, Clarke Griffin, had gone and told her parents that they were dating. That was against hotel policy, and her standards. Lexa had no idea how she even had gotten herself into this situation. All she wanted to do was check on an upset table and BAM! She’s got a psycho proclaiming they’re dating. You couldn’t make this shit up. 

This was all well below Lexa’s pay grade. She was a restaurant manager, not a therapist. Drama was not her strong suit, and she wanted to eject from the madness, pronto. 

“I am sorry Miss, but I can’t help you,” she said, remembering herself. She couldn’t exactly go around calling paying guests crazy, even if they definitely were. 

“Come on! I’ll do anything, anything you want,” Clarke begged. She was desperate. There was no escaping this. She had made a huge declaration all to spite her Mom and it had actually worked. There was no going back now. She couldn’t explain Lexa away without telling the truth, and she was not about to eat crow. Clarke gave the girl her big puppy eyes willing her to help. 

“I can’t. I can’t be apart of this,” Lexa said, lifting up her hands in defeat. “I’m sorry I hope that you figure this out. I’m sure your parents will understand,” she tried, as she slowly inched herself out of the room. She wanted to remain as professional as possible, but she also didn’t want to be attacked by the wild woman. 

Clarke watched as Lexa slowly edged her way out the door. Then an idea hit her. 

“I’ll pay! I’ll pay you!” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa shook her head, and walked through the swinging door. 

“Ten-thousand dollars!” Clarke yelled after her. 

The door swung back open immediately and Lexa stood staring at the blonde with wide eyes. Bait, hook, and catch - Clarke had her. YAS! 

“How much?” she asked, eyebrows raised to her hairline. 

“I will pay you ten-thousand dollars if you walk back out that door with me and act like we’re together,” Clarke propositioned. 

It wasn’t every day that someone offered Lexa that kind of money – sane or not. To her, that was life-changing money. That amount of money could help turn things around for her family. She regarded the blonde with caution. Clearly, Clarke was not the most stable person in the world, but if her family was staying here she had to have some kind of wealth. There was good chance she could pay that. 

Damn!

Lexa had no idea what to do. Actually, that was a lie. She did because she was self-righteous person who always did what was right. 

“I can’t,” she said, angry with herself. She wished she could just suck up her pride and take the money, but it would be wrong. “I can’t accept money to go along with this lie.” 

“Are you serious?” Clarke asked, confused. Did she happen to find the world’s most upstanding citizen when she needed them the least? A billion starving artists in New York and she grabbed this girl? What were the chances? “You’ve seen my parents. I have money, seriously, loads of it. I am paying you to do a service. How is that any different than paying to eat at your restaurant?” Clarke reasoned. 

“It’s wrong.” Lexa was clear in her resolution. 

“How?” Clarke demanded. 

“Because we’re not together. I have no idea who you actually are!” 

“How does that matter? You’ve seen movies right? It’s called acting. Consider it your first paying gig. You act like my girlfriend, and I pay you. The end.” 

Lexa bit her lip in contemplation. This was by far the craziest thing she had ever had to think about in her life. Clarke regarded her with wide eyes, her breathing even like she was stalking prey, about to close in but not wanting to scare them away. 

“Ten-thousand dollars,” Clarke repeated. “You have my word,” she said, holding up her hand in the boy-scout salute. “And my MasterCard.” 

“God help me,” Lexa whispered. 

\---

“This is nuts,” Lexa said through gritted teeth as Clarke dragged her across the lobby, their hands interlocked in a death grip thanks to the blonde. 

“No, it’s not. It’s perfectly fine, and we are going to own this,” Clarke assured, a determined glint in her eyes. It was actually quite terrifying; like looking into the eye of a hurricane. 

Jake and Abby could be made out across the lobby. The couple seemed to be having a serious conversation as they hardly paid attention to anybody around them. Abby’s brow was furrowed, and Jake looked distraught as they whispered to one another. 

“Okay, game plan,” Clarke said, turning on Lexa frantically. Judging from the look the brunette gave her she was not helping her whole ‘not crazy’ defense. Clarke was a woman on a mission. “We have been dating for six months. We’re madly in love, and you were coming this morning to meet my parents,” Clarke said without taking a single breath. “Got it?” 

“You really need to consider therapy,” Lexa stated flatly. She had to continuously remind herself that there was gold at the end of this nonsensical rainbow to keep from running away screaming. 

“Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt,” Clarke muttered. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes and looked as if she was debating punching her. Clarke yanked her toward her parents before she could make a move. Abby seemed to register her daughter and broke from the deep discussion she had been having with her husband. 

“Clarke,” she called, running to meet the two halfway. Jake followed behind; his head slumped down in shame. Served him right. Clarke had never been more pissed at her Dad for staying silent in all her life. 

“I really don’t want to hear it Mom,” Clarke said, waving her arm dismissively, shutting the all-powerful doctor down before she could speak. “Lexa and I are together, and there’s nothing you can do about it. I don’t need your judgment or opinions over this.” 

“Clarke,” Jake tried, head tilting up from behind his wife. Jake stepped forward and placed a supportive hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Your Mother and I were just talking about this and you really need to understand th-“

“No! No I don’t need to understand anything! You need to understand that you are not going to be able to keep us apart,” Clarke declared, throwing an arm around Lexa’s waist and pulling her in tight. The brunette tensed immediately. Clarke glared at her and the girl turned nodding her agreement to Clarke’s parents. “We love each other!” 

Clarke looked at Lexa expectantly. 

“Sure,” Lexa said, her voice squawking as she wondered what the hell she was doing there. Putting her brother through college, that’s what. 

“And there’s nothing you can do about it,” Clarke proclaimed, in all her righteous glory. 

“There’s nothing we’d want to do about it,” Abby said. 

Clarke closed her eyes and held them shut, tightly. 

_Da fuq did she just say?_

“I’m sorry?” Clarke sputtered, opening her eyes to regard her Mother who was smiling shyly at her. There wasn’t any hint of disgust or anger on her face. 

“Clarke, we don’t care that you’re gay,” Abby said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“We can’t believe that you ever thought that would change anything Pumpkin,” Jake cooed. His face mirrored sadness as she regarded his daughter with understanding eyes. 

“Your Father and I love you, no matter who you love Clarke. We just want you to be happy,” Abby assured.

“What?” Clarke muttered, disbelieving as she watched her plan crumble around her. Great. Just great. The one time in her life when her parents are totally chill, and she’s fucking lying. 

“We will always love you,” Jake said. 

“Nothing will ever change that,” Abby said, reaching out to pull her daughter into a hug.

Clarke was so stunned she was practically limp as she was dragged into her Mother’s embrace, Lexa more than happy to have some distance between them. Her Dad joined in, and the brunette stood aside awkwardly debating whether they would notice if she just slipped away during this touching, insane, family moment when Abby’s eyes suddenly locked with hers. It felt like a sniper just lined her up in their sight. 

“And we are so happy that you’ve found someone,” Abby said, all while staring at Lexa. The brunette smiled nervously and let out a weird noise unwillingly that she tried to mask by clearing her throat. This was beyond awkward. 

“Get in here,” Jake said, gesturing for the brunette to join in on their group. Lexa would rather eat nails. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” she said, trying to fake being polite. She was eyeing that puddle of dysfunction with serious fear that she may catch something. 

“Nonsense,” Jake said. “You’re part of the family now.” He reached out and snagged Lexa by the arm before she could get away. The brunette found herself squished in the center of the Griffin circle. 

Can you say uncomfortable? Because Lexa sure could in that moment. She was rigid as a board and trying not shout, ‘help me’ as she was suffocated by the crazy sandwich. Out of the corner of her eye Lexa spotted Anya standing on the other side of the lobby. Her sister was staring in utter disbelief, squinting her eyes trying to decipher it that really was her sister. How the fuck was Lexa going to explain this? 

With a check, that’s how. 

“You guys,” Clarke practically cried, as her parents released them. Okay, they were assholes sometimes, but having that kind of unconditional support from them made Clarke feel like a complete jackass for trying to pull one over on them. Her parents really were good people with her best interest at heart. “I can’t believe how great you’re being about all of this.” 

“You’re our daughter Clarke. How could we not be?” Jake said, as if it was the silliest thing he had ever heard. 

“And I am so sorry about Walt. I already called and canceled on him. Lexa can take his ticket,” Abby assured. 

“Hold up,” Lexa interjected. “What was that last part?” 

“Well, we want you to come on our family vacation with us of course!” Abby declared, a smiling bursting out over her features. “How could we not have our daughter’s girlfriend there?” She said it like it was the most obvious thing on the plant. 

“Where?” Lexa asked. 

“Italy!” Clarke burst. “Don’t you remember me telling you about how I was going on vacation with my parents to Italy, Sweetie.” Clarke said the pet name through gritted teeth, and Lexa felt her asshole seize in terror. No fucking way. 

Jake laughed, Abby laughed, and then Clarke started to nervously laugh, but when she looked at Lexa she stopped laughing all together. 

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way I can-“

“Not take you up on that lovely and generous offer Mom and Dad,” Clarke finished, glaring at Lexa. “Really it’s very sweet of you, but Lexa can’t come. She has work,” Clarke lied. It sent a wave of relief over the brunette’s features, momentarily. Work was a legitimate excuse. 

“Nonsense. You tell me the name of your boss and I will call him immediately and arrange for the time off,” Jake assured. 

“Can he do that?” Lexa asked Clarke, suddenly scared that this man was going to somehow call her office. 

“Of course I can! We know everyone, everywhere,” Jake announced. “I’d be more than happy to. We simply have to have you with us. I can’t deny my daughter her happiness any longer.” 

“We want you with us, really,” Abby said reaching out and taking Lexa’s hand in hers. “It’s important to us that you’re there. ” 

Clarke felt like she was going to cry. She could not believe how amazing her parents were. This was all too much, and she had no idea how to handle it. 

“I guess I can’t say no then, can I?” Lexa said, putting on a fake smile as she agreed. Abby squealed and pulled Lexa into another hug that the brunette tentatively returned. If looks could kill, Clarke would be dead as a doorknob from the way the girl was staring at her over top her Mother’s shoulders. 

Clarke was screwed. Royally.

\----

“Please,” Clarke begged. 

“No,” Lexa said, choosing to ignore the blonde as she made her way through the lobby and back over to her work. 

“Please,” Clarke repeated. 

Again, Lexa said, “No.” 

“Pleassseeee,” Clarke cried, following after Lexa as she ducked back into the kitchen of the restaurant toward her office. It was like having a toddler follow you. 

“No,” Lexa barked. “And legally you cannot be in here,” she snapped. The blonde seemed to disregard her entirely, trialing after the brunette. They weaved their way around hoards of people who were doing everything from carrying dish trays to making pastries. Clarke had never seen the inner workings of a hotel restaurant before and kind of thought it was one giant ball of chaos. 

“Lexa,” Anya called from inside her sister’s office when the girl came into view. The eldest Woods was sitting in her leather chair waiting for an explanation for what her eyes had beheld not a few minutes ago. 

“Great,” Lexa muttered, wondering how the day was going to get worse. 

“Who’s that?” Clarke asked. 

“My sister,” Lexa answered, even though she had no idea why. “Seriously, you need to leave,” the brunette said, shuffling toward the door hoping that Clarke would evaporate into thin air. Of course, she did not. Instead, she followed right into her office and Lexa promptly shut the door. She did not need the staff knowing about any of this insanity. 

“Hello,” Anya greeted, sizing up Clarke. The blonde felt a tremor of fear run through her. If Lexa was scary her sister was just plain terrifying. 

“Hi,” Clarke greeted cheerfully. “I’m Clarke.” She stuck her hand out, and Anya stared at it for a good long while before it was retracted. Okay, she was petrifying. 

“Care to explain?” Anya asked, looking up at her sister. It was clear that Anya had determined that Clarke was of unimportance. 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Lexa said. She plopped down into the other chair in the room, letting out a huff. 

“I do,” Clarke said. “Would you be willing to pretend to be someone’s fake girlfriend and go on an all-expenses paid vacation to Italy for twenty-thousand dollars?” 

Anya’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Lexa covered her own eyes in exasperation. Clarke had doubled the money, and the crazy. 

“Is she serious?” Anya asked, looking over at her sister. 

Lexa nodded solemnly. “Very,” she responded. 

“I don’t see why you’re saying no,” Clarke argued, seizing the opportunity to plead her case to Lexa again. 

“The amount of reasons why are infinite.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Anya said, holding up her hands to both parties. “Clarke here wants to have you pretend to be her girlfriend?” she asked, never taking her eyes from her sister. 

Clarke nodded and so did Lexa. 

“And she wants to pay you twenty thousand dollars to do it?” Anya glanced over at Clarke to check for accuracy. 

They both nodded again. 

“While taking you on a trip to Italy?” Anya finished. 

“Yep,” Clarke said, popping her P for emphasis. 

“And you said NO?” Anya demanded. 

“She did,” Clarke answered, smug. 

Anya stared at her sister like she was the stupidest person she’d ever encountered. 

“She’ll do it,” Anya proclaimed. Lexa went to protest and her sister raised an eyebrow not half an inch, and the girl was sitting in her seat muttering incoherent things. You didn’t argue with Anya Woods. 

“Really?” Clarke asked. 

“Really,” Anya said, turning to face Clarke. She took out a card from her pocket and scratched Lexa’s name, email, and phone number on the back of it, handing it over to Clarke. “Let me know if you need a third, half price.” She winked and Clarke blanched. 

\---

“You did WHAT?” Raven screeched. She was currently across the room from Clarke her body bent in shock as she regarded her best friend with wide eyes. Raven was having some sort of weird fit as she threw herself around the room. 

“Griffin you gotta to be kidding me,” Octavia said, trying not to laugh. She was the more serious of the bunch, and the least dramatic. Her reaction was just more of an unbelieving smirk as opposed to Raven who was losing her shit as much as Clarke. 

Clarke was sitting on Raven’s couch, clutching a pillow so hard that it surely was going to explode feathers everywhere. She had been recanting the events of yesterday to her best friend trying to comprehend fully what exactly she had done. 

“I panicked!” Clarke shouted, bunching herself up into a ball. “She was driving me insane and I just panicked! I switched into survival mode! I couldn’t go on a European vacation with fucking Walter Watz.” 

“Ewwwwwww,” Raven groaned, shuttering physically at the name. 

Octavia winced at the name as well. She’d had her fair share of encounters with the douche herself. The last one resulted in her breaking Walter’s thumb their senior year when he tried to feel up Octavia’s leg under her desk. 

“Exactly! I just couldn’t take it anymore. So I did the only thing I could think to do to shut it the fuck down.” 

“Gay Clarke! You told your Mom you were GAY?!?” Raven yelled, for emphasis. Octavia audibly giggled and the two stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before she cleared her throat and they went back to their shouting. 

“Yes, I am aware, thank you!” 

“Of all the things to tell her,” Raven muttered, hands pressed tightly against her temples like she was trying to channel the stupid. “I mean you could have told her you wanted to be a nun or were against marriage.”

“I wanted to pack a punch, okay!” Clarke defended. 

“Must have been a doozy,” Raven shot back with an irritated glare. 

“Shut-up!” Clarke yelled, throwing the pillow at the spunky brunette. “It’s not entirely false. I do date women!” 

“And men!” Raven chirped. “Can’t forget that little tidbit, you jackass.” 

“Yeah you could have just told her you were bisexual,” Octavia countered. “Because you like, are.” She was always the sensible one in their group. Racking up the messes that her two dipshit friends tended to make. 

“That’s not even the worst part,” Clarke grumbled, turning away from Raven’s pointed stare not entirely sure if she wanted to divulge the last part. Octavia just looked like she was waiting for Clarke to tell her she was pregnant by divine intervention or something. 

“Uh what was that?” Raven cupped her hand around her ear and leaned in dramatically. “Not the worst part?! How does this get worse?” 

“I told my Mom I had a girlfriend.” Raven sucked in a large gulp of air and held it in. “And then I grabbed the first girl I saw and told them it was her.” 

Raven just stared at Clarke before letting all of the air slip through her lips, deflating her cheeks. “You what now?” she asked, fully aware that her best friend had gone and lost her damn mind. Octavia just burst with a loud roar of laughter. 

“Her name is Lexa Woods, she’s the restaurant manager where my parents were staying, and I am paying her to pretend to be my girlfriend because as it turns out my parents are totally okay with me being gay and want her to come to Italy with us.” 

Raven blinked so slowly that Clarke actually doubted that it had happened. Octavia was too busy laughing to catch it. 

“Clarke,” Octavia began, clutching her now aching abdomen. Her voice became very steady and serious again. “I want you to really take this to heart, and know that it comes from a place of love…. you are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life.” 

“You’re a fucking dumbass,” Raven declared. 

Raven dodged another pillow that was chucked at her head. Clarke stood up on top of the couch and screamed. “I am an idiot! Okay, I know! But my parents are actually being supportive and backing off, and I cannot break their heart. They legit hugged me and fucking Lexa like we were newborns or something. It was weird, and sweet, and we bonded, and oh God this is such a shit show.” 

Clarke crumbled back onto the couch, covering her eyes and breathing deeply. Raven and Octavia felt their heartstrings tug a bit at seeing their friend so distraught. Clarke may be an idiot, but she was their idiot. 

“Listen Griffin.” Raven marched over and sat down on the edge of the sofa, yanking Clarke up by her shoulders so that she could look them in the eyes. Octavia was at her feet looking at her with sympathetic eyes. “You are a fucking mess, and we really need to address that. But, for now, I cannot have you breaking Abby and Jake’s heart, so we are going to construct a plan to make your parents believe that you and this Lexa are the gayest couple to ever gay. Then you’re going to come back from Italy, announce that you broke up, and tell them the truth about you sexuality. Got it?” 

Clarke hesitated momentarily and Raven actually shook her. 

“Okay! Got it!” Clarke cried. Raven released her and she fell back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling, wallowing in her own aguish. The worst part was she couldn’t even be mad at anyone, but herself. She had done this all on her own. What a genius she was. 

The sound of fierce typing echoed throughout the room and Clarke followed it to find Raven situated at her desk (that was more like a tech command center) with at least five different screens of lesbian related things on them. Octavia just looked on in concerned interest, but didn’t bother to ask anything. She was probably afraid of what the answer would be. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Clarke asked. 

“Research,” Raven stated. A lesbian porn popped up on another screen and both Clarke and Octavia found themselves craning their necks to try and figure out what the naked couple were attempting. 

“That can’t be possible,” Octavia murmured. Clarke had just been thinking the exact same thing. 

Raven spoke and snapped Clarke out of it. Octavia was still watching like it was some sort of how-to video. “You’ve got some learning to do Clarke. By the way is this Lexa hot?” 

\----

“Do not be stupid,” Anya said, her voice stern. You’d think she was Lexa’s Mother (technically she was the closest thing to it, but still). Aden was currently doodling in his sketchpad at the coffee table, dancing in a weird rhythm to a song that was playing in the background of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Anya sitting at the counter as her sister made dinner. Lexa was trying really hard not to lose her shit on her sister as she layered the lasagna. 

“This entire scheme is stupid Anya,” Lexa argued. Provolone cheese smacked fiercely against the spaghetti sauce making an audible plopping noise. So Lexa as passive aggressive to food sometimes. At least it wasn’t Clarke Griffin’s face. 

“No, this is the best Christmas bonus you could have ever asked for.” 

“How do you know that she isn’t going to whisk me away and chop me up into little pieces, huh?” Lexa demanded with a stern glare. 

“Because Google exists, stupid.” Anya slid her phone across the counter to her sister. A Wikipedia page was displayed, a picture of Clarke smiling at what looked like some red carpet event. Was this girl a celebrity? “Clarke Griffin is a spoiled rich kid, not a serial killer.” 

Sure enough there was detailed description of the girl. She was the daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin, an engineer and surgeon. Their pictures matched to the people she had met earlier. It seemed that the two were powerhouses in their field, and smart investors with more money than Lexa could ever fathom. Clarke was an uptown girl. 

“She’s just trying to piss off her Mommy and Daddy. She’s harmless, and has the funds to back up her offer. She’s also pretty easy on the eyes,” Anya added casually. 

Lexa looked furious that her sister would even mention that at a time like this. “She’s crazy, and not actually gay, and also crazy,” Lexa stated. 

“But pretty,” Anya said again, as if it were some added bonus. “You can’t argue that.” 

Lexa pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her sister. “We’re not talking about this. We’re talking about the fact that you volunteered me to go on a ten-day vacation with a psycho without my consent. I am not going.” 

“Yes. You. Are.” 

The brunette was usually always the one to keep her cool, but she didn’t care for people trying to make choices for her. It had been a stressful day, and she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“No I’m not!” Lexa shouted, her patience evaporating entirely. Aden’s little ears perked up at the distressed sound, and he sashayed over to his sisters. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, face curious. Lexa hardly ever yelled. 

“Nothing,” both sisters said in unison. 

“You guys are really bad liars. Like the worst, actually,” he stated, matter o factly. 

“We’re just talking about something that happened at work is all,” Lexa lied, ruffling up her baby brother’s hair a bit. It was still bright in color, but it had finally come down from its elevated state to lay flat on his head. “Boring stuff,” she assured. 

Aden gave her a skeptical look, but shrugged and skipped back toward his nest in front of the TV. He was more than content to not get into his sisters’ drama. Once he was out of earshot Lexa turned sharply to her sister with a displeased face. She kept it fixed on her face as she turned and popped dinner into the oven. 

“That money can do a hell of a lot for us Lexa, for Aden,” Anya said. That sunk down deeply into Lexa. Money like that could really make a difference to Aden. “Life is giving you a gift, and you do not then spit in life’s face. You just say thank you and take it. Go pretend to be this girl’s lover, then take the check and walk. It’s simple. You don’t need to go making this complicated with your morals.” Anya rolled her eyes and Lexa scowled at her. 

“I guess we’re not really hurting anybody,” Lexa muttered, glancing down at the phone to Clarke’s picture. “And they do have the money to spare.” She glanced over her shoulder at her brother who was finishing up a rather colorful sketch of a ball gown. Aden had lived a pretty good life by her standards, but they had always struggled, and him going to college was going to be one hell of an ordeal for them. Perhaps she was looking at this the wrong way. Maybe this really was an opportunity, a fucking weird one, but still. 

“That’s my girl,” Anya cooed, smiling wide. 

“I cannot believe I’m agreeing to this.” 

“Damn right you are!” Anya cheered. 

“Okay now I know you two are lying!” Aden yelled from the floor. “But I just sketched this fabulous dress so I don’t even care about your stupid secrets!” 

Both sisters chuckled at that. 

\---

It was a cold and dreary Tuesday afternoon the next time Clarke and Lexa met. The blonde had requested that they meet in order to sort out their plan. They had agreed upon a café that was an equal distance from both their homes – neutral territory. Clarke had gotten there early, and treated herself to a sugary drink and a cookie. She was a kept woman now, she didn’t have to watch her figure as much, or so she told herself. 

Clarke had chosen a booth that was nestled in the back. It was a little more private, and a nice quiet place to sit and sketch while she waited for the elusive Woods to arrive. She was nearly halfway done with a landscape when the brunette finally appeared. She had a momentary panic where she thought the girl may have bailed, but there she was. 

Clarke was a bit stunned to see what Lexa was like outside of work. When they’d met she had been a serious professional who had their life together. Now, out in the wild, Lexa was a completely different person. Her hair was down, flowing in loose curls around her face well below her shoulders. She had on a pair of tight jeans, with cute ankle boots, and a leather jacket that fit rather snugly. Her face was more relaxed, less guarded, and she smiled earnestly at the barista when they took her order. She looked much younger, much more at peace. Then again, Clarke wasn’t exactly holding her hostage this time. 

She wondered if Lexa clocked her in the back, but her question was answered when the brunette took her drink and started walking toward Clarke without even looking up. 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted, not knowing what exactly to say. Sorry I told my parents you were my lesbian lover didn’t seem like a good opener. 

Lexa didn’t respond. She just sat down with her drink, and shrugged out of her jacket revealing a forest green sweater that matched her eyes. Eyes that quickly lifted up to look at Clarke and it stung how much annoyance was behind those beautiful orbs. 

“How are you?” Clarke asked, tepidly. 

“I’ve been better,” Lexa said, face stoic and expressionless. Clarke gulped, and prayed that the girl couldn’t hear it. She was a bit intimidating to say the least. 

“Listen, I really appreciate this.” 

“Don’t,” Lexa said. “I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for the money.” 

“Right, the money,” Clarke said, nodding. She reached down into her jacket and pulled out a folded check. “Here,” she said, holding it out to the brunette. “This is the ten-thousand I owe you. I figure you can have that now and the rest when we get back. Is that fair?” she asked, cautious. She hadn’t exactly participated in a lot back alley deals. 

Lexa’s eyes wandered down to the piece of paper. She stared at it for a long time like she was torn about taking the money. The blonde finally just dropped it on the table and pushed it forward. Lexa really was conflicted about this. 

“Take it. You earned it,” she assured. 

Lexa blew out a breath that made the hair that had fallen into her face blow straight up. It was kinda cute. _Bad Clarke! Focus!_ Lexa’s hand snaked out and took the check, stuffing it down into her pocket underneath the table. 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, so quiet Clarke almost missed it. She nodded, deciding that the brunette was not one for emotional exchanges, and words were not needed. 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Clarke began. 

“I have as well,” Lexa countered. From the stern glare she sent in Clarke’s direction the blonde was more than fine to let her go first. “If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do it right. You’re paying me, and that makes this a job and I don’t do anything halfway.” 

Clarke was a bit stunned. That had not what she had been expecting. Threats or insults maybe, but a declaration of devotion? Hadn’t seen that one coming. Lexa was staring at her expectantly, awaiting some kind of answer.

“I completely agree.” 

Lexa nodded her satisfaction. “Alright then. So, we’ll need to establish a set schedule of times we can meet up and train. I took the liberty of emailing you a questionnaire. I already completed mine, and sent it to you. If you could do the same that would be great.” 

“Questionnaire?” Clarke asked, deciding to slide over the fact that Lexa just said the word ‘train’. This meeting had taken a turn. She had believed, momentarily, that her and Lexa were on the same page. Now, she discovered she had been horribly wrong. 

“To answer the general things that couples usually know about one another. What our favorite color is, favorite food, etc. I figured I’d save us the trouble of going through that idle small talk. We can just study it on our own time, and quiz each other when we see each other. Save ourselves some time,” Lexa explained, nonchalantly. 

Clarke nodded numbly. Sooo wrong. 

“I took the liberty of emailing you my identification information as well, since I’m assuming you will be in communication with your Mother about arranging flights, hotels, and other parts of the trip.”

The blazer may have been gone, but the put-together businesswoman was still there more than ever. This was a goddamn meeting as far as Clarke was concerned. She was definitely getting her money’s worth. 

“Of course,” Clarke said, not knowing what the hell else to say. Lexa had taken ahold of the wheel of their ship. Clarke was merely the drunk first mate. 

“Excellent. Okay, as far as schedules go I have a pretty set one. Would it be possible for you to send me a copy of your class and studying schedule so that I can compare it to my work schedule? We may have to meet at odd hours, but we can make it work.” 

A studying schedule? People had those? Clarke was starting to think that Lexa had a schedule for using the bathroom. 

“Sure,” Clarke supplied, because why not? They had made it this far. 

“Moving on,” Lexa said, whipping out her phone and typing furiously at the screen. “I don’t have any social media, but I do think it will be important for us to at least make it look like we’re together so if you have them I suggest posting a picture of us or announcing our love to the world,” Lexa rolled her eyes at her own words. 

It would seem that Lexa had thought this completely through, and Clarke as usual, was unprepared. There was a better chance that the girl was related to her parents than her. 

“That would probably be a good move,” Clarke said, getting out her phone. She moved to switch her status. Oh, the comments that would be flooding in. Oh, the bullshit she would have to come up with. 

“We’ll need to create our story, of course. I figured we could converse about that at our next meeting, but if you have any sudden ideas let me know. I already created a google doc for us to add things on.” 

“How many computers do you have?” slipped out of Clarke’s mouth before she could catch it. She had been trying to behave, really, but this girl had probably sent her more emails and notifications in a day than she got in a year. It was a bit much. 

Lexa looked up at her with a scowl. It was not pretty or cute in any way. It was absolutely terrifying. 

“Ms. Griffin I told you I was taking this seriously. I already explained that I don’t do anything less than perfect and I am going to make sure that we are a convincing couple. I should think you would want to do the same.” 

Ms. Griffin? Really? 

“Are we using formal titles now? That’s a bit kinky for my taste, but hey whatever you’re into.”

Her filter was officially gone. Lexa’s discontent deepened judging from the way her eyes narrowed in at Clarke. It was kind of sexy, if you were into wetting your pants. 

“Is this funny to you? Do you care if you parents believe us?” 

Clarke’s discontent melted slightly. Yeah, she cared. But she doesn’t say it. 

“While I acknowledge that we are playing roles here, I will not tolerate sexual harassment. You will address me respectfully and if at any moment I feel uncomfortable when we are acting or not I will not hesitate to use force to protect myself.” 

Okay then. 

“Understandable,” Clarke muttered. “Sorry,” she added. 

“Which reminds me, I sent you a sheet outlining my personal boundaries and what is acceptable affection and what my limits are.” 

How many fucking emails did she send? 

“I will take a look at it,” Clarke lied. 

“Well then,” Lexa announced, smacking her palm against the table. Clarke jumped afraid for her life. “I think we’ve sufficiently covered everything we needed to today, unless you have something to add?” Clarke shook her head in response. “If you have any information for me I am available by text or email.” 

Clarke just nodded. That seemed to be the best response she’d come up with so far. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Lexa said, a small, tight-lipped smile coming over her features. “See you soon.” With that she was gone. 

Clarke watched her walk out of the café and into the world. She glanced down at her phone and noticed she had ten new emails. All from Lexa Woods. 

What the actual hell had just happened? 

\---

“What are you doing?” Octavia asked, noting that Clarke was not paying attention to the movie on movie night, which was practically against the law. Instead Clarke was sitting up with her laptop typing away. 

“Filling out this stupid questionnaire,” Clarke grumbled. 

Raven perked up at that. “Uh…what?” 

“Lexa sent me this book of questions for me to answer so that we can figure out all the little things about each other without ‘having to deal with the small talk’” Clarke said, mimicking Lexa’s voice. 

“Let me see this,” Raven said, climbing overtop of Octavia to get to Clarke’s computer. The blonde sighed but let the engineer take it off her lap, needing a break. She was frustrated beyond belief. “This is ten pages long, single spaced,” Raven said, eyes wide as she scrolled through. 

Octavia leaned in so she could get a look. “What’s your least favorite cleaning utensil?” she read from the screen. “Favorite style of martial arts? Who came up with these?” 

“That would be Lexa, my fake girlfriend, who just so happens to be the most anal-retentive person in existence,” Clarke retorted. 

“Preferred brand of laundry detergent?” Raven read aloud, smirking. “Who the hell has this girl dated?” 

“I’m really starting to think nobody,” Clarke said. “Except it’s a question on the questionnaire, and I’ve been too busy filling out mine to start reading hers.” 

Raven and Octavia turned to one another instantly, eyes alight and smiles gleaming. “You get the vodka,” Raven said. “You get the board,” Octavia said. They screamed, “Ready break,” at the exact same time and darted in opposite directions. 

“What on Earth are you guys doing?” Clarke asked, confused at what the twins were coming up with now. While they had all been friends since birth, Octavia and Raven seem to share a brain at times. They would just randomly sprout things out in half sentences able to completely understand one another, or just shout things incoherently and yet somehow it made sense to them. They even complained about having the same dreams at times. Bellamy, Octavia’s brother, had pronounced them as “the twins” and it had stuck. 

Raven rolled out a full-fledged teacher’s whiteboard out of nowhere. To be fair the engineer had all kinds of weird science stuff scattered around her apartment. Clarke swore there were at least three trap doors, and two hidden rooms in the place. There were all kinds of formulas written on it, but they were quickly erased. Octavia appeared with the giant bottle of vodka that they had purchased at Costco. It was enough to get an elephant drunk, and then some. 

Clarke eyed the bottle fearful of where this evening was about to go. “Guyssssss?” 

Octavia grabbed Clarke’s computer and settled it down on the coffee table. Raven was busy scribbling away, creating a three-column chart with each girl’s name at the top. 

“Time to play drunk jeopardy bitches,” Raven proclaimed, spinning around to face her friends with a wicked smile. 

“What now?” Clarke asked, clueless as to what these to geniuses had concocted. 

“We are all going to ask the questions on this ridiculous bio, and then we are going to guess Lexa’s answers. If you get it wrong, you drink,” Raven proclaimed, pointing to the giant vodka bottle. “If you get it right, you’re safe.” 

“Did you just make this shit show into a drinking game?” Clarke asked. 

“You bet your sweet ass,” Octavia retorted. 

“I fucking love you guys!” Clarke squealed. 

“Right!” Raven yelled, slapping her hands together obnoxiously and rubbing them together. “Lets get down to business.” 

Two hours later Clarke was completely trashed, Octavia was passed out face first on the couch, and Raven was sitting on the coffee table like a Buddha statue, one eye open as she focused on the scoreboard making a loud ‘omm’ noise. When Clarke had asked her what the fuck she was doing she claimed channeling Lexa’s thoughts. 

Griffin was leading the pack having guessed that Lexa despised sponges, preferred kale to Doritos, and that her favorite cereal was raisin brand. Octavia had crashed and burned after five wrong answers, in a row. Raven had somehow gotten the easy questions (cheating, no doubt) knowing full well that Lexa had to be a fan of the color black, AC/DC, and an avid reader of the Wall Street Journal. They were tied, neck and neck. The next point would separate the champions from the losers. 

“Okay Griffin,” Raven began, calmly turning toward her friend still having one eye shut. “Are you ready?” 

“Bring it!” Clarke proclaimed, puffing out her chest. “This is my woman. I got this!” 

“Damn right you do!” Raven cheered. “So Clarke, for the cash prize and the boat full of hookers, what do Lexa’s parents do for a living?” 

Clarke smirked, confident that she had this in the bag. “What is a real estate broker and a stay at home Mom!” 

“Errr! Wrong answer,” Raven cried. 

“What? No way! Flag on the play,” Clarke declared. 

“Sorry. You lose. Lexa doesn’t have parents.” 

Clarke was drunk, yes. But that thoroughly knocked her on her ass. “What?” Clarke asked, dumbfounded. 

“It was a trick question,” Raven explained. “Her and her two siblings were raised in foster care until Anya was old enough to get custody of them,” Raven read off, rather sloppily, from the screen. 

Clarke’s heart stilled. Lexa was an orphan? 

“Let me see that.” Clarke snatched the laptop off of the coffee table. She read the screen, and in fact Raven wasn’t lying. Lexa had typed that she was an orphan. After a few clicks Clarke noted that almost every question that had to do with parents was marked with a ‘N/A’. It made her heart sink in her chest. Here they had been playing this stupid game, semi-making fun of this girl when they had no idea who she really was. 

“Woah Griffin.” Raven turned to her friend, both eyes finally open. “You look sad.” 

“I am such an asshole,” Clarke said aloud. 

This made Raven Reyes laugh. The laugh turned into an uncontrollable giggle that perpetuated until she fell off the coffee table and passed out on the floor. 

That was that.


	3. Preperation

The doorbell echoed through the Woods’ household. 

“I’ll get it!” Aden screamed, darting for the front door. He didn’t hesitate in throwing back the lock and flinging the door open. A blonde girl with a surprised grin stared back at him. 

“Hi,” Clarke said. “You must be Aden.” 

“Who are you?” Aden demanded. 

“I’m a friend of your sister’s.” His eyes narrowed in at that. His sisters didn’t have friends. This was all very suspicious. He silently remembered the way the two had been whispering the other night. 

“Which one?” 

“Kind of both, but I’m here to see Lexa.”

“Are you two dating?” he asked, point blank. 

“Uh…uh…wel-l.” 

“Aden!” Lexa chided, coming to stand behind him in the doorway. She reached over pushed the door open wider to make room for Clarke. “What is the rule about opening the door?” Clarke slid past the two and into the apartment trying to put as much space between her and the siblings as possible. 

“A dumb one,” he retorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Clarke could totally see the family resemblance. 

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a laugh, and Lexa shot her a glare that could kill before turning back to her brother. She was in Mom mode. Her brow was furrowed, and her lips were pointed as she stared the preteen down. 

He let out a huff. “Never open the door by myself,” he recited, rather board. 

“So you do know it. Next time remember it,” Lexa chided. She shook her head in disapproving splendor. 

“Yes Commander,” he grumbled, disappearing from the living room. 

“He’s adorable,” Clarke said, smiling with mirth. “And, Commander? Pet name?” 

Lexa merely rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen. 

“Oh Commander,” Clarke sing-songed obnoxiously after her as she followed the brunette into the kitchen. She heard Aden crack up somewhere in the house. 

The Woods’ residence wasn’t exactly what Clarke had been expecting. Not the size though, she had pictured something larger for a family of three but had predicted they wouldn’t be able to afford much else. The living room, kitchen, and dinning area were just one wide open space that was probably the size of Clarke’s bedroom. 

No, what was strange was how entirely homey it felt. She had expected something a little more refined or minimalistic because of how put together Anya and Lexa had seemed. Instead she found herself in a room filled with rich warm colors and a few scattered earth tones. There were pictures everywhere, on the walls, tables, and even taped to the refrigerator. A few pieces of what had to be Aden’s artwork were taped there too. And it seemed someone in the family liked candles a hell of a lot cause there were quite a few lit around them room making it smell like cinnamon and vanilla. A family lived here. 

Clarke took a seat at one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter regarding the brunette as her eyes scanned a kitchen cupboard. It gave Clarke a chance to get a good look at her new…girlfriend. Lexa’s hair was down again, but this time it was damp and beginning to curl at the ends. She must have just gotten out of the shower because her scent seemed to be more present than ever before (amber maybe?). She was wearing a pair of black athletic tights and a tan oversized sleeveless shirt. It was the first time Clarke had ever seen her bare arms and the girl was ripped. And if those tights (which left very little to imagination) were indeed telling the truth it would seem that Lexa, on some level, worked out. That or life was not fair. 

The brunette turned back around to face Clarke and the blonde snapped her head away, afraid of being caught gawking, and stared at the first thing she saw. It happened to be a decorative basket of pinecones. Lexa gave her a weird look and Clarke gave her an awkward grin. _Smooth Griffin. Real smooth._

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” Lexa said, rather formally. “My brother can be challenging.” 

Clarke laughed. “Lexa your brother is not an inconvenience. It’s fine.” 

The brunette gave her a small smile that was probably the most earnest facial expression Clarke had ever seen her make. Perhaps that was a good start. 

“Will you be eating with us?” Lexa asked, her eyes looking up into Clarke’s. The blonde had not been ready for the intensity of that. Lexa’s eyes were fierce, and beautiful, and it made every hair on Clarke’s body stand at attention. If this was what happened when she asked about food, Clarke didn’t really want to know what those eyes were capable of in bed. 

“Uh, sure,” she answered, noticing that it was indeed dinnertime. She had come straight from class not even thinking about the fact that Lexa was responsible for a tiny person and probably had to make sure he was fed at a regular hour ever night. How adult. 

“Any allergies?” Lexa asked. “Or dietary preferences?” 

Clarke actually snorted. “I am a garbage disposal, but thanks.” 

Lexa nodded and went to pull some things out of the refrigerator. She seemed very focused on what she was doing, and Clarke wasn’t really sure if this was when she should start talking about their arrangement. So, she went a different route. 

“Where’s Anya?” Clarke asked, noticing that the eldest sister was missing, or hiding. When in doubt, always change the subject. 

“At work. Tuesdays and Thursdays are her double days, and I am usually home with Aden. Wednesdays and Fridays are usually mine.” 

This threw Clarke. The two sisters worked doubles? On a regular basis? Were things really that tight for them? How stressful and exhausting that must be dawned on Clarke. She had never had to work like that in her life. And then to have to worry about Aden and someone being home with him. It couldn’t be easy to live like that. 

“Well that sucks,” was Clarke’s tactful response. Lexa merely nodded as she proceeded to chop some onion. “I was looking forward to wetting my pants after making eye contact with her again.” 

Lexa fought back a laugh. Clarke could see it in the way that she breathed out rather forcefully. The corners of her lips barely rose, but it was there and Clarke felt triumphant. 

“What are we having?” Clarke asked, glancing over at what was set out on the counter. 

“I thought you were a garbage disposal?” 

Clarke nearly fell out of her chair. Had Lexa Woods just teased her? Judging by her smirk, she had. What a new side of the brunette she was seeing. 

“Aren’t we witty this evening. I was just curious.” 

“Stir-fry,” Lexa informed. The corners of her mouth were turned up just a bit more. If you squinted it could be considered a smile. 

“Yum.” 

Aden chose this moment to dance back into the room. He had a rainbow bookbag slung around one shoulder and headphones on. He threw the backpack on top of the dinning room table, that was right next to the two women, and settled in. The kid didn’t even seem to notice them, but little did they know that Aden was spying. He had many answers to find out. 

“Uh, is he on this planet?” Clarke asked, watching as the boy shook around in his chair as he took out a bunch of books and a giant binder. 

“Never,” Lexa answered, smiking over at her brother. “He likes to listen to music when he does his homework, but how he ever gets anything done I’ll never know.” 

Aden was mouthing the words to some pop song, seeming to have a dance off with himself as he paged through a book rapidly. He found his place and then started to sing into his pencil before scribbling something into the binder. 

“I love him already,” Clarke commented, regarding the boy like he was her new favorite pet. She hadn’t missed the bright colors of his hair either. She kind of thought it was awesome that Lexa and Anya let him express himself like that. Abby Griffin lost her shit and had to go on a spa retreat when Clarke had dyed the tips of her hair pink sophomore year. A vivid memory of a forced haircut flashed through the blonde’s brain and Clarke decided she hated scissors on a molecular level. 

“He has that effect on people,” Lexa said. Lexa’s demeanor seemed to change after that. She straightened her shoulders and stood up straighter. The easy-going feeling between them suddenly turned cold as the brunette went back to chopping vegetables. “So, I received your answers, but I do have a few things I want to clarify,” she said, her tone back to rigid and calculated. 

“Okay, shoot.” 

“When you say your favorite song is ‘whatever you like to do it to hot pants’ I’m assuming that’s not a song title.” 

“I said that?” Clarke squeaked, frantically trying to remember what she put for that question. When she couldn’t, she remembered how Raven and Octavia had helped her finish answering when they were all still drunk.

Clarke buried her head in her hands, embarrassed. “Uh, no. That would not be it. I’m sorry my friends helped me a little, and I am willing to bet my entire inheritance that Raven wrote that in.” 

“Raven?” Lexa searched her brain for a minute. “Your best friend since birth?” 

“That’s the one,” Clarke confirmed. It seemed Lexa had indeed studied her answers. 

“Why would she put that if it’s not a song?” 

“Cause she’s a pervert.” That was the simple answer. There was also the fact that the brunette was a shit starter since day one. “My favorite song is Bohemian Rhapsody.” 

“Okay. And when you said that you’d rather cut off your left tit than sit through another classical music concert I’m assuming that means you’re into pop culture.” 

Clarke blanched. Not the most delicate answer. She was a real wordsmith sometimes, especially when vodka helped her out. 

“Not really.” 

Lexa threw some diced chicken into a pan causing it sizzle. She sprinkled some spices over it and then proceeded to dig through the cabinets in search of something. When she bent over searching a lower shelf Clarke’s eyes were drawn to the best view of a butt she had ever seen. Or maybe it was just the best butt she’d ever seen. Potato, tomato. Wait, that’s not right. Whatever, back to that ass. 

“Why are you staring at her butt?” Aden asked out of nowhere. Lexa shot up, Wok in hand and Clarke’s face turned about six shades of red – she’d forgotten about the tiny one in the room. “Are you two doing it?” 

“Aden,” Lexa hissed, slamming the metal pan on the stove. Clarke jumped about ten feet, but Aden merely leveled her with a glare. 

“What? I’m just asking,” he grumbled. It was a fair question in his eyes. 

“No kid, we’re not,” Clarke answered, swallowing her stomach back down her throat. “We’re just pretending to so my parents will stop setting me up with guys.” 

Aden’s face lit up. “Are you gay?!” he squealed with delight. “Lexa is! This is so brilliant!” 

“No,” Lexa said. “No, it’s not. It’s lying and wrong, and not okay.” 

“And I’m not gay kid. I’m bisexy,” Clarke said with a wink for the boy. 

“You are?” Lexa asked, turning sharply to regard Clarke, thrown by her retort. That hadn’t been something she put in the questions. She assumed Clarke was straight, and that her own sexuality really didn’t matter. This was…surprising. 

“Uh, yeah,” Clarke answered as if it were obvious. She wasn’t sure if she should be offended by the way Lexa was regarding her, but she chose to let it go. “I don’t know why gay came out of my mouth, but it’s not entirely a lie. I’m not straight, that’s for damn sure.” Lexa was dumbfounded if her face had anything to say about it. 

“Why didn’t you say?” Lexa asked. 

“Why didn’t you little miss gay?” Clarke fired back, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh just kiss already!” Aden shouted. Lexa turned on him with murder in her eyes and Clarke snorted. “I fucking love this kid,” she said. 

Aden ignored his sister. He wasn’t scared of her. “Why are you doing it then? Pretending to be together if you think it’s wrong?” 

Lexa genuinely looked conflicted about what to say. 

“Cause your sister’s a nice person,” Clarke said, trying to help her out. 

“So, you don’t actually like her?” Aden asked, suspicious. 

“Aden finish your homework,” Lexa ordered. 

“I was just asking!” he said, feigning innocence. 

Lexa glared at him until he put his headphones back on and went back to work. 

“I’m sor-“ 

Lexa cut her off. “Let’s just forget that happened, and get down to business.” 

Clarke was very thankful for that. Perhaps Lexa had a heart after all. 

They spent the rest of their time together coming up with all the details of their relationship. Where they met, who asked who out, what their song was, and how serious they were about one another. It was a surprisingly easy thing for them to do since Clarke was wildly creative and Lexa was good at honing that in and constructing a believable tale. 

Aden even offered up a few suggestions as they ate dinner. Stating that saying they met at a coffee shop was too unoriginal and boring. He also informed them that most people would be concerned about who made the first move, something the two had overlooked. 

“I would,” Lexa had answered, as if it were obvious. 

“As if!” Clarke protested. “I’m always the one to make the first move. I go for what I want.” 

“Is that what you call grabbing a total stranger and posing them as your girlfriend?” Lexa teased. “Just going for what you want? I always thought it was kidnapping.” 

“Low blow Woods,” Clarke said, pointing her fork threateningly in Lexa’s direction. The girl had merely chuckled. 

Dinner was absolutely delicious and when Clarke complimented the brunette, she had just said, “I work in a restaurant.” Modest she was. 

Aden got to play photographer (a job he took way too seriously, objecting to their lack of color coordination and choice of hairstyles) because they needed pictures to help make their story believable. He snapped photos of Clarke pretending to feed Lexa, Lexa swatting Clarke’s fork away, and then of Clarke throwing a piece of broccoli at the girl’s head in retaliation. That had been the picture the blonde had decided to post to her Instagram captioning it with “food fight with this cutie,” to which Lexa had rolled her eyes so hard Clarke thought they might pop out. Aden also took a few pictures of them posing like a normal couple, some even with him in the middle of them. He scolded Lexa when she refused to smile after he instructed Clarke to pretend to kiss his sister on the cheek. 

“Your lips get any closer to my face Griffin and they won’t exist much longer,” Lexa had threatened. As if that would stop the blonde. She had leaned in and planted a big one on the brunette, holding her face in place. It had earned her an elbow to the gut, but it was totally worth it because Aden had laughed himself into delirium, claiming it was the first picture that actually captured his sister’s true essence. 

Clarke had helped do the dishes, despite Lexa’s protests. She insisted that if she was going to mooch dinner off of them it was the least she could do. Aden had taken quite an interest in their relationship planning up until Lexa ordered him off to the bathroom for a shower before bed. He had proclaimed that he was old enough to know when he needed to shower, and that if they wanted him to leave the room so they could suck face all they had to do was ask. Lexa had chased him down the hallway, and Clarke had never heard such a high-pitched scream of terror in all her life. 

They had settled on the couch after the madness, sitting at opposite ends but still facing each other so they could go over everything again. Lexa had seemed to relax a bit more as the evening went on, and Clarke found that she had made way too many assumptions about the brunette. If there was one thing she had learned during the evening it was that Alexandria Amelia Woods was a complex person with many layers and probably a warm gooey center (if she had to guess). 

“I can’t believe you don’t like Dexter. It’s the best show ever made. Excluding the last season, which I refuse to acknowledge,” Clarke said, taking a sip of the tea that Lexa had made them. The brunette had her own mug in hand, but it contained a lot less sugar and honey than Clarke’s and a bit of lemon. 

“It’s about a serial killer,” Lexa argued, furrowing her brow. 

“Which is why it’s so brilliant! You totally root for him and question your entire existence.” 

“He kills people.” 

“Who deserve it!” Clarke shouted, impassioned. 

It was then that Anya came home. She was obviously exhausted from the way her eyes could barely stay open. She shut the door behind her and glanced over at them in mild surprise, not having enough energy to make a real facial expression. 

“Clarke,” she grunted more than greeted, nodding her head at the girl before looking to her sister. 

“Dinner’s in the microwave. Just heat it up,” Lexa instructed with a small smile. 

The eldest sister gave Lexa a grateful face and went to the kitchen to heat up her food. Clarke noticed the way Lexa’s eyes followed her all the way there with worry and concern. Anya may have been the eldest, and the boss, but it was becoming clear to Clarke that Lexa was the Mother of this family. 

“I should get going,” Clarke said, sensing that Lexa wanted to make sure her sister was all right without her there. She shrugged and gave a polite smile as she stood up from the couch. She took her mug over to the sink and rinsed it out before placing it in the dishwasher. Anya stared at her like that was bizarre, but never said anything. 

Lexa met her at the door as Clarke put her shoes back on and slipped her windbreaker back over her shoulders. “Thank you for dinner. And for everything.” 

“It was no trouble,” Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile. Her face even looked a little disappointed if Clarke didn’t know better. “Are you still good for Sunday morning?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke answered, jumping around as she tried to pull her shoe on. 

“You know you could sit and do that,” Lexa said, regarding Clarke like the moron that she was. “Like a civilized human being.”

“Nah, that would be too easy,” she said, smirking up at the brunette when she got the boot to fit on her foot properly. She stood up straight triumphantly and sprayed her arms out wide saying, “Ta-dah!” 

“You’re the craziest person I’ve ever met,” Lexa stated firmly. 

Clarke took it as a compliment and laughed. 

“See you Sunday,” she said, as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. “Tell the kid I said goodnight.” 

“Will do,” Lexa said, touched that Clarke would even think of such a thing. 

“Goodnight Anya,” Clarke called. There was a muffled noise from inside the apartment that the blonde took as a farewell. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders at the blonde. For a few seconds the two women stared at one another and a long silence fell over them. Lexa was waiting for Clarke to leave, and Clarke was waiting for Lexa to tell her goodnight. It was strange, and something between them seemed to crackle, but neither made a move. 

“I’ll email you the transcript of what we came up with this evening once I get a chance to type it up,” Lexa finally said, breaking whatever trance they had been in. 

_Right,_ Clarke thought. _Because this is an arrangement, not a relationship._

“Thanks,” she said, trying to make her voice sound even. “I appreciate it. See you later,” Clarke said, making her way down the hall. 

“Goodnight,” Lexa said. 

The brunette waited until she saw Clarke get on the elevator before she shut the door. When she turned around Anya was sitting on the recliner staring at her knowingly. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“You totally like her,” Anya said, shoving food from the bowl in her hands into her mouth. It was a statement, not a question, Lexa hadn’t missed that. 

“I do not! She’s a crazy person,” Lexa stated defensively. Now that she had spent a little more time with Clarke she was starting to think that the girl wasn’t actually, but Anya didn’t need to know that. 

“Whatever dude. You’re totally crushing on her, and you better nip it before it comes back around and bites you in the ass,” she proclaimed. Anya got up and went back to her bedroom, taking her stir-fry and wisdom with her. 

Lexa stared at the empty apartment wondering what had become of her life. 

\---

Clarke called Lexa frantically on Saturday morning. Lexa had that particular Saturday morning off and she begrudgingly answered the phone despite the fact that she was trying to sleep in after working a double. 

“Yes Clarke?” 

“Lexa! Oh God! Did I wake you? I know you’re off, but I figured you be up already working out or just sending emai-“

“Clarke,” Lexa interrupted, having heard enough of the blonde’s rambling. She sat up in bed and situated the phone closer to her mouth. “What is it?” 

“My parents. They called and they want us to meet them for lunch today before they leave for California again. And I know this isn’t exactly part of the deal, but my Mom wouldn’t shut up about it and I really, really don’t see another option besid-“

“What time?” Lexa asked, cutting the blonde off again. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was only seven thirty in the morning. Far too early for Clarke’s incessant babbling.

“Noon, I think?” 

“I’ll be there. Text me the address.” 

She heard Clarke jumping into a string of thank yous when she hung up the phone. It was too early for _that_ too. Lexa set her alarm and dove back into another three hours of sleep. The second time she woke up she felt much better and checked her phone to see that they were dinning at a rather swanky spot for lunch. Of course. 

Lexa showered and regarded her wardrobe with mild discontent as she tried to figure out what an appropriate outfit for lunch with parents would be. She had no idea what to wear or where to pull from when her phone lit up with Clarke’s name. 

“What are you wearing?” is how Lexa answered the phone. 

She heard the blonde’s breath catch in her throat. “Uh…excuse me?” Clarke asked, feeling a bit dizzy, and sounding a bit affronted. 

“To lunch? What are you wearing to lunch with your parents?” 

“Oh!” Clarke stated, relief evident in her tone. “Dress pants and a blouse. Do you like have turrets or something?” 

Lexa noted that in her options and ignored Clarke’s snark. “Why are you calling?” she asked, when the line had been silent for a little longer than normal. She heard Clarke clear her throat. 

“I was making sure you’re still coming,” Clarke said, a little breathless. Lexa wondered what had gotten the blonde so worked up, but decided it was best not to ask. This was supposed to be a professional relationship. 

“I’ll be there.” 

“That’s also why I’m calling.” 

“Huh?” Now Clarke was not making any sense to her. 

“I just got out of class and I thought it may be more believable if we arrived together than if we both came at different times.” 

“That makes sense,” Lexa said. “Do you want me to come to you or you to me?” 

Clarke sounded all breathless again when she replied, “I’m outside your door.” Sure enough there’s a knock. Lexa hung up and quickly snatched up a robe. She had been wearing her underwear since she had gotten out of the shower, still not sure what she was going to wear. She barely had the thing tied around her when she opened the door. Clarke’s face was flushed and her eyes roamed down the tiny bathrobe that stopped short at Lexa’s toned thighs. 

“Uh, hi,” Clarke sputtered, once she had gained her footing again. Lexa Woods answering her door practically naked is not conducive to the whole breathing and talking process apparently. It sounded as stupid as she thought judging by the brunette’s eye roll. She let Clarke in nonetheless. Lexa just stared at her like she was waiting for Clarke to explain something. “I texted you, but you weren’t answering so I got worried and came over here.” 

“I was sleeping,” was Lexa’s curt reply. 

Clarke doesn’t say anything else. 

“Perhaps you can be useful,” Lexa said. She started walking back toward the end of the hallway and Clarke followed, recognizing the order when she heard it. 

“Alright Commander,” she mumbled under her breath. 

Lexa’s room wasn’t entirely what she had been expecting either. It was painted a bluish green that reminded Clarke of the sea. There was a four-poster bed draped in sheer fabric that seemed to help block the sunlight out. Candles were everywhere, and so were pictures of Anya, Aden, and a few other people Clarke didn’t recognize. It was inherently feminine, a startling contrast to Lexa’s usual stern glares and pissed-off attitude. Perhaps there was a gentler side to the girl lurking deep within. 

The double door closet was thrown open. Clarke wasn’t surprised to see that Lexa had a minimal amount of clothes. She hadn’t pictured the brunette to be the type that constantly fretted over what she was wearing. 

“Are you parents conservative?” Lexa asked, gazing over her options. Clarke kind of found it endearing that the brunette genuinely cared what her parents thought of her. Then again Lexa had blatantly stated that she never did anything half-ass. 

Clarke stifled a laugh. “Uh, no. Heads up my Mom may try to talk to you about our sex life at some point.” 

Lexa’s eyes blew wide. Clarke just ignored it though, and pushed past her into the closet. The blonde pulled out a navy skirt and a white button up blouse that was short-sleeved with a peter pan collar. “This will work,” Clarke said, holding it out against Lexa’s body. She kind liked this whole playing dress-up. 

“Why would she do that?” 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. She always does though. I think it stems from her being a doctor and being so smart about everything medical. She once asked my boyfriend if he understood that I was an oven that needed to be warmed up first. I was fifteen.” 

Lexa’s horrified expression had Clarke laughing. “You were not there. You are not allowed to be more embarrassed than I was. Put this on,” Clarke demanded, letting the clothes fall into the stunned girls’ hands. 

Lexa set the items down on the bed and undid her robe. “What should I say if she asks?” Clarke doesn’t answer her, because Clarke is too busy staring at the beautiful girl that was undressing casually in front of her. Honestly. Lexa doesn’t even seem phased that she is there when she dropped the robe to reveal a matching set of lacy white underwear. Clarke nearly cried. Is this happening? Does she not know she is still here in the room three feet away? Should she even tell her? _Yes you fucking weirdo. You are not Raven Reyes._

And she had been right about the working out thing. Her body is a little bit ridiculous, like actually. 

“Clarke?” Lexa shouted, making the blonde jump. 

“Huuh?” Clarke had answered, with a good bit of drool running down her chin. It’s hard to remain focused on what she is saying when Lexa was just standing there, practically naked. _Focus on her face, not her boobs._

“If your Mom asks about our sex life what should I say?” 

Lexa was not even moving to cover herself up. The girl is definitely not shy and Clarke is definitely not straight. Holy shit. She was going to be shacked up with this girl for ten days in one of the most romantic countries on earth. How the hell was this going to happen? Clarke added vibrator, maybe two, to her packing list. Stress relief was going to be necessary. 

“Clarke!” Lexa’s voice is irritated and the blonde can’t take it. 

“Dear God! I don’t know!” she cried. “Can you PLEASE put your fucking clothes on!?” 

Her outburst had her turning pink. A smug smirk broke out over Lexa’s face as she realized what had been keeping the blonde so distracted. Clarke wanted to smack it off of her. Lexa had grown up in the system. Foster families and group homes did not exactly provide a lot of privacy. She had learned to get over the whole being self-conscious about undressing in front of people thing early on. Honestly, Lexa would have been a stripper if she hadn’t thought that Anya would kill her. 

“What’s the matter Griffin?” Lexa teased. “Can’t handle it?” When she didn’t move to put her clothes on Clarke turned around so her back was facing the woman. 

“I can. I’m choosing not to,” she muttered, her head semi-clear now that she wasn’t looking at Lexa in her underwear. Lexa had laughed as she slipped on the outfit, tucking the blouse into the skirt and opting for a pair of high heels instead of flats – she wanted to impress. 

“You can turn around now,” Lexa said, mockingly. 

Clarke spun around. Her cheeks were still a little pink, but she at least didn’t look dazed and confused. Although her eyes did travel up and down the expanse of Lexa’s body, lingering a bit at her chest. 

“Do I look the part?” Lexa asked, holding out her arms. 

Clarke’s answer was silence and a sort of dreamy glare. Lexa took it as a compliment. 

“Right!” Lexa snapped. “Shall we?” 

The walk was short and brisk to the restaurant. Clarke had done her best to not even look in Lexa’s direction. The brunette was enjoying it, mostly amused at getting such a rise out of the blonde. If Clarke was going to put her through all this she might as well have a little fun. And now she knew one of the woman’s weak spots. 

Someone opened the door for them, and Lexa was swept into a waiting area that was covered in mahogany and gold. She was envious of restaurants like this. Not that her four-star place was shabby. It was just a habit to compare everything other places had to everything her restaurant didn’t have. There was always room for improvement. 

They were led to a table in the center of the room, where Clarke’s parents were already seated. They smiled and jumped up at the sight of the two girls. 

“We’re so glad you could make it,” Jake said as Clarke kissed him on the cheek. He pulled Lexa into a tight hug that she tried her best to return. Lexa did not have a lot of experience with hugging. Abby had hugged her as well, and Clarke had raised her eyebrows at that. That was not usual of her Mother. She was overcompensating. 

“Have a seat,” Abby ushered, taking hers. “We’re so happy you’re here!” she squealed. Lexa understood Clarke a lot better after spending a few seconds with Abby. 

“Calm down Mom,” Clarke said. “She’s my girlfriend, not a baby panda.” 

“Hush,” Abby chided, tapping her daughter on the hand. “I am merely glad that my daughter and her lovely girlfriend could join us for lunch.” 

“We both are,” Jake said smiling. 

They were trying. Really trying. And it made Clarke feel ten times worse for lying to them. Lexa looked rather uncomfortable as she took a long sip of water from her glass. Clarke stared at her own and wished it was vodka. 

“I’m happy I could make it,” Lexa said, giving the Griffin’s a rather charming grin. “Clarke was rather nervous about us meeting again, but I told her not to worry.” 

“I don’t know why,” Jake said, looking over at his daughter. “We don’t bite, no matter what she tells you,” he teased. 

“Dad,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. 

“It’s true. According to Clarke we’re horrible parents. Terribly overbearing, suffocating, but we’re just guilty of loving our daughter a little too much,” Abby said. 

Clarke felt her entire body jump in protest but she swallowed it down. They’d only been there for two minutes. That was all it took for her Mom to get under her skin. 

“Well if there’s one thing I do know it’s that Clarke loves you both and that’s why it was so important to her that we meet,” Lexa said. She reached down and laced her hand with Clarke’s and squeezed. “No matter how you might have felt about us.” She turned and gave Abby a wickedly sweet smile. 

Holy shit, what a clapback. It was like Lexa was playing from the perfect girlfriend playbook. She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t do anything less than. Abby went to open her mouth but Clarke’s Dad cut her off. “We’re just happy that you make her happy. That’s more than enough for us. Right, Honey?” 

Abby gave them both a tight-lip smile in response. The waiter showed up, thankfully, and took everyone’s order before the tension could seep into the air. Clarke started to fidget in her seat from lack of sustenance. 

“Is there any way we can get some bread before our food? This one tends to get cranky when she hasn’t eaten,” Lexa said to the waiter, tossing a wink back at the blonde who looked insulted, and surprised. Damn, Lexa really was good at this. The man nodded and gave her a polite smile before excusing himself. 

“I do not.” Clarke sulked. 

“Baby, you totally do,” Lexa said, giving the girl a flirtatious grin. It did weird things to Clarke’s stomach. She was hungry, that was it. Or maybe it was just the way Lexa had said baby. Nope, not allowed, definitely hunger. But Lexa seriously needed to stop calling her baby, because she does not wear a diaper and shake a rattle. Maybe she should have answered her preference email. 

Jake chuckled, and agreed. “She sure does.” 

“Clarke always gets restless when she doesn’t eat. I would threaten to take away her snack times if she misbehaved. Worked better than any time out ever could,” Abby said. 

Everyone laughed, but Clarke. Clarke sat there and pouted. She was not that bad. “Aw Sweetie,” Lexa cooed. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like it. It lets me know when I need to feed you.” ‘Feed you’ sounded pretty damn suggestive. Or maybe that was just Lexa’s voice. The girl really did have a sexual, sultry voice naturally. 

Jake and Abby were eating out of Lexa’s palm. They were staring at her like she was some goddess sent to them. Clarke was kind of doing the same, because Lexa was owning the table like it was her bitch. 

“Do you cook?” Abby asked, smiling over at Lexa.

“Yes, thankfully! You know this one is not much in the kitchen,” she teased, glancing over at Clarke. “But I still love her anyway.” 

“Clarke is a terrible cook!” Jake bellowed. “The worst. I can’t remember the last time she made something edible.” 

“I can. Never,” Abby retorted. 

They all howled with laughter at that. Clarke just watched in horror. “How did this become the gang up on Clarke lunch?” 

“Sorry Baby,” Lexa said, still smiling wide. Again, with the baby. Clarke had to stop herself from saying “goo goo ga ga,” because she is the ultimate smart-ass. 

“We didn’t mean to hurt your feelings Clarke,” Jake said. 

“Even if it’s true,” Abby added. 

They laughed again. 

“You’re very good at other things,” Lexa said, playing the reassuring girlfriend. “Like art.” 

The table immediately tensed at the idea of Clarke’s passion. It wasn’t a great subject to bring up with her parents. She should have mentioned that to Lexa. Woops. 

“Please don’t’ tell me you’re still drawing,” Abby bit out, clearly displeased. 

“It’s just a hobby Mom,” Clarke grumbled. 

Lexa had gotten the message loud and clear. Art was not neutral territory for the Griffin family. Clarke could see it painted on her face as she watched the intelligent doctor go from civil to evil in .3 seconds. 

“You need to be focusing on your studies.” 

“I am!” 

“Obviously not enough if you’re still doodling.” The intense inflection behind the word ‘doodle’ was not missed by Lexa. Abby did not think highly of her daughter’s talents; she probably didn’t think it was a talent at all. 

“Mrs. Griffin I promise you Clarke is very good about studying. I make sure of it,” Lexa tried. 

“That’s sweet of you to make sure my daughter focuses on what’s important. I only wish she had the sense to do it herself.” 

“Okay, you know wha-“ Clarke was about to break, but her Dad thankfully stepped in. 

“Well then it’s a good thing Lexa is such a great influence on Clarke.” He wound his arm around Abby’s shoulders. “We’ll know who to thank when Clarke’s grades come out this year.” He winked at Lexa, and the girl appeared uncomfortable, but she smiled anyway. 

Clarke didn’t say anything. She just stared at her empty plate wishing she could break it over top of her Mother’s head. Lexa’s hand slipped back into hers underneath the table. It was warm as she squeezed Clarke’s fingers gently. This was not for show. This was the brunette letting her know she was there, girlfriend or not. A wave of comfort washed through Clarke, and she took a deep breath. It was much easier to deal with her parents when someone was by her side as it turned out. 

“That’s all Clarke’s doing,” Lexa stated. “Clarke’s the smartest person I know. I have the utmost faith in her.” 

Abby looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. Jake just grinned, clueless or choosing to ignore the tension between the two women. Their food came, bringing a welcomed distraction to the table. Clarke turned to look at the brunette and mouthed a “Thank you”. Lexa merely nodded her head dismissively, like it was nothing. But it was not nothing to Clarke. 

They ate in relative silence. Jake attempted to ask Lexa some questions that she answered politely, but the friendly air between everyone had evaporated. Clarke barely touched her food, and Lexa urged her to eat more. She tried to oblige the girl, but her appetite was really just gone. 

Her parents picked up the tab, despite Lexa offering to pay. They were genuinely impressed by her effort though and that made Clarke feel proud. Her girlfriend wasn’t with her for the money (except her fake girlfriend actually was). Her parents bid them farewell outside the restaurant. Lexa gave both of her parents hugs, and thanked them graciously for having her. There was some mild discussion about the trip, and Clarke knew they would be in touch soon. Her Dad pulled her into a hug and whispered, “She’s a keeper,” in her ear. Clarke grinned sheepishly. “I know.” Clarke didn’t say goodbye to her Mom. 

They parted ways, and Clarke was silent as she walked Lexa back to her apartment. The brunette never said anything about the blonde following her home. She just walked next to Clarke content not to speak understanding that the girl needed to be near someone. When they were standing outside Lexa’s place the blonde finally spoke.

“Thank you for that.” 

Lexa shook her head. “Don’t think of it.” And really, this girl is a bit too selfless for Clarke. She just doesn’t understand it. 

“I guess you learned a good lesson. No talking about my art in front of my parents.” Clarke let out a hollow, humorless laugh. She was attempting to make a joke, but both parties know it’s not really funny. 

“They’re wrong.” 

Clarke’s head snapped up. 

“You’re talented. And if art is important to you, you should keep doing it.” 

That struck Clarke, hard. If a complete stranger could see how much it meant to her, why couldn’t her parents? 

“Tell them that.” 

“I don’t need to. I’m telling you.” 

Clarke just stared back at her baffled. Lexa shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows slightly. She bit her lip, contemplating if she should say what was on her mind. It wasn’t really her place, but she felt this was important. 

“I have a baby brother who wears rainbow spandex tights to school and sketches out ball gowns in his spare time.” This, this made Clarke smile so fucking hard. “He doesn’t listen to anybody, including his sisters, and he’s the happiest kid I know. Because if he did listen the spark inside of him would go out so fast. Quite frankly, fuck people Clarke. Do what makes you happy.” 

Lexa gave her a half smile before she disappeared into her apartment building. Clarke watched her go not bothering to say goodbye, it wasn’t necessary with Lexa Woods. She would be seeing her again. 

\---

Clarke had her head in a book and was jotting down the answers to a study guide she had stayed up all night making for herself when her front door was practically kicked in. 

“What’s up Hoe!” Raven shouted, stomping into the spacious loft. There was a bottle of liquor in one hand and stack of movies tucked under the other arm. Octavia wasn’t far behind her with a box of what looked to be tacos in her hands. 

“Sup,” Octavia greeted, steering past Raven going for the kitchen counter. 

“Uh what are you doing?” the rather loud engineer asked, staring at Clarke. 

The blonde med student was sitting at her coffee table, which was stacked with piles of books and papers that seemed to have no particular order. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and glasses were perched on the end of her nose. Clarke’s tongue was poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on the document pulled up on her computer. Judging from the amount of scattered coffee mugs, and crumpled up snacks Clarke has been sitting like that for a good long while. 

“Studying,” Clarke mumbled, not breaking her focus. 

This even had Octavia staring at her friend, a bit concerned. 

“You never study,” Raven said. It was true. Clarke never really put any work into anything. All through high school Clarke only had to glance over a book and she could bullshit her way through a test or essay, often getting a higher grade than either of the two who actually did work. She had gotten into Columbia Med with ease, and Clarke didn’t even really care for the subject she was studying. Raven wasn’t even sure she had cracked open a book since she started. 

“I have midterms,” Clarke replied. 

Raven and Octavia gave each other a look that communicated their mutual worry for their best friend. Clarke never gave a damn about midterms. Half the time they were convinced she wanted to fail out of school so she had an excuse not to be a doctor. This was weird for Clarke. Something was up. 

“My ass,” Raven shouted. She was never known for her tact. 

“Shut-up!” Clarke said, throwing a wadded up piece of paper at the brunette’s head. 

Raven dodged it. Octavia walked around the kitchen island and took a seat on the couch across from her friend. Raven went the annoying route and chose to sit right on top of Clarke’s lap so she couldn’t ignore them. 

“Get off you fat-ass!” Clarke teased, feeling her legs scream at the added weight of Raven’s butt. She liked it, but she’d never say. 

“Clarkey-Poo,” Raven cooed, wrapping her arms around her friend’s neck. “Why don’t you stop your lying and explain.” 

The blonde huffed. What was there to explain? What wasn’t there? After the latest not so great meeting with her parents what they had said really got to her. Yeah Clarke had been a bit irresponsible and immature; she often led life by the seed of her pants. She had always thought that was what it was supposed to be, that there were bigger things out there for her beyond grades and jobs, and mortgages. Life was an adventure to be had. 

But then she met Lexa. Lexa who was underprivileged, and worked harder than most people ever had to in their life for a messily paycheck that probably barely helped with rent, and she had Aden to worry about. And it all made her start to think more critically about her life when it came to a head at lunch with her parents. Her Mother pointing out that she never put effort into anything, and she hadn’t. She had been lucky and fortunate that her parents had taken care of her and let her live such a blessed life. Then there was Lexa saying she was the smartest person she knew, and that she believed in her (Clarke told herself that was part of the act, but her heart hadn’t listened). 

It just…it made Clarke want to try. To earn something herself. 

But she had no idea how to put that into words that would prevent her friends from singing “Lexa and Clarke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-“. 

“I just wanted to be prepared for once is all,” Clarke lied. It didn’t feel good, but it was what she was doing these days – lying. 

Raven and Octavia for sure didn’t believe her, but they didn’t dig deeper. Instead they sat around the coffee table with Clarke, quizzing her and helping her study well into the night. The alcohol was forgotten, along with the movies (but not the tacos!). When Clarke was literally nailing every single question they asked her the two claimed it was time for them to go home, and for her to get some rest. 

“Don’t study too hard,” Octavia had warned, wagging her finger at Clarke. “You’ll stress yourself out too much and wind up doing worse. Get a good night’s sleep and eat breakfast.” Those were her parting words. 

Raven pulled her into a tight hug. “Eat em’ alive Griffin,” she whispered into her best friend’s ear. Clarke knew what her friend was really saying in that moment. _We love and support you. You can do anything._

When Raven and Octavia stepped into the elevator that would take them back down to the ground floor they turned to one another, their telepathy kicking in. 

“What was that about?” Octavia asked. 

Raven snorted. “All I know is that in the past few weeks everything has been the same for Clarke except for one new factor…” 

“Lexa?” 

“Bingo!” 

Octavia scrunched up her nose. “You don’t think…”

“Oh, I thinks. I thinks something is a brewing.” 

“We need to meet her,” Octavia stated, firm. 

“Oh, already hacked into Clarke’s email and found out their next study date.” Raven held up her phone to reveal that it had Clarke’s personal calendar and email on the screen. Meeting with Lexa scheduled for Monday night, clearly displayed. 

“You’re a fucking genius,” Octavia muttered, giving her best friend a high five. 

“Don’t I know it.” Raven smirked, the elevator doors opened, and the two women strolled out of the building with as much confidence as James Bond. 

\---

Clarke hired a professional cleaning crew to come through and make her apartment appear somewhat put together. She would have done it herself, but she had midterms and when she wasn’t busy taking them, she was busy studying for them. Her apartment had wept the consequences of that. She told herself that she just didn’t want to come off as dirty or sloppy. She told herself that she actually didn’t care what Alexandria Amelia thought of her place. 

She told herself it again when she went out and spent nearly a hundred bucks on candles because she knew the brunette had a thing for them. And again when she broke out her paints for the first time in a long while. It wasn’t because of Lexa Woods. She was merely feeling inspired. 

Inspired and a nervous wreck up until the minute the brunette knocked on her front door. Clarke glanced over to the clock to see that she was exactly on time. It made her smile. Lexa was nothing if not consistent. 

“Clarke,” was the clipped greeting she received from the brunette. Clarke went blank momentarily at the sight of her fake girlfriend. Lexa was wearing jeans (that was new) that were exceptionally tight. She had on a form-fitting gray sweater than was peppered with black shark shapes. How fitting. Her hair was down, and tossed over one shoulder carelessly. There was the hint of that signature smirk on her lips, and Clarke licked hers subconsciously. 

“Lexa.” She waved the girl inside and told herself to breath as she shut the door. 

“This is nice,” Lexa stated, as she walked further into Clarke’s apartment. 

“Thank you. It’s not much, but it’s home.” Clarke winced at her own thoughtless remark. Her loft was easily three times the size of Lexa’s place. How insensitive could she be? 

Lexa didn’t seem perturbed by it all. She strolled over to the couch and took a seat, getting comfortable. She curled up her legs so that she was sitting crisscross applesauce style on the oversized sofa. Clarke just watched her for a minute. Yeah, it was kind of creepy, but Lexa didn’t seem to notice. She was too busy pulling out some papers from her bag and organizing them. Clarke loved the way Lexa moved. There was something about how reserved she was, how overwhelming calm, that mesmerized Clarke. How could someone with eyes that had a storm lurking behind them be so stoic? 

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Clarke asked. She knew that Lexa didn’t drink. She knew because it was in the stupid questionnaire that actually had been rather helpful in her quest for more information about the brunette. Lexa had never touched drugs or alcohol in all her life. She was straight-edged. What Clarke really wanted to know was why? 

“No thank you. Not right now.” So polite. Always so polite. Clarke imagined it had something to do with constantly being tossed around homes. Always feeling like a guest instead of a family member. She never seemed at ease. Clarke wanted to change that. 

Clarke settled on the couch a fair distance away from the brunette. 

“I thought we could start by going over our packets and quizzing each other,” Lexa said, offering Clarke her own. 

“Good idea.” 

Before they could even read the first question Clarke’s front door was kicked open. A loud bang reverberated in the apartment and Clarke jumped sky high, and promptly fell flat on her ass on the floor. Lexa had not moved except for to turn her head and look over to see what had happened to the door, calm as ever. 

“Knock, knock Motherfucker!” Raven screamed. 

“I think you broke the door Rae,” Octavia said, as she came around from behind the brunette and regarded the sheet of wood. 

“Nah. Just a dent.” Raven shut the door promptly. 

Lexa turned her head back to Clarke. “Are you okay, Clarke?” she asked, with a hint of a smirk on her lips. Clarke’s cheeks were burning red. Lexa was so fucking smug. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she grumbled getting up from the floor. “My pride is hurt more than anything else.” 

“Dude,” Raven said, voicing booming. “What the FUCK is with all these candles? Are you trying to summon a fucking vanilla scented demon or something? It smells like a goddamn Yankee Candle in this bitch.” 

Clarke grabbed the first thing she could find and chucked it at the brunette’s head. It happened to be the TV remote and it missed its target and hit the kitchen cabinet instead. Octavia chuckled and Raven glared at Clarke. 

“Who’s your friend?” Octavia asked, pointing to Lexa as if she wasn’t sitting there, listening to them. Clarke knew that they knew damn well who she was. 

“This is Lexa,” Clarke said, standing up and adjusting her pants. “Lexa these are my loud and obnoxious friends Raven and Octavia.” 

Raven curtsied, and Octavia just nodded. A curt, “Nice to meet you,” and a polite smile was all they got from Lexa. The two turned, looked at each other, and Clarke could just see the evil things brewing in their minds as mischievous grins came over their faces. 

“Guys we were kind of working on something,” Clarke said. She knew full well those two wouldn’t take the hint, but she had to make an effort. She wanted them to leave. 

Octavia and Raven swarmed them, swooping down to sit opposite of them on the table so that they were staring directly at the two on the couch. 

“What?” Octavia asked. 

“Practicing being pretend girlfriends?” Raven chirped. 

They were mostly staring at Lexa who didn’t bother looking at either of them. She hummed her reply and flipped through a few pages of a packet that was in her hands. She clearly knew that these two were up to something. It didn’t surprise her because they were Clarke’s friends after all. 

“Clarke if you have plans with your friends we can always reschedule,” Lexa said, not bothering to look up at the blonde whose face looked completely disappointed at those words. 

“No!” she shouted. Octavia and Raven jumped and turned to regard their friend with wide eyes. “I mean no,” she said again, her voice much calmer. “I didn’t have plans with them. They just showed up. Sometimes they do that and it’s really annoying,” she said through gritted teeth glaring at the two. 

Their mischievous grins turned into smirks. Clarke swallowed a lump that was stuck in her throat at the sight. She just started something, for sure. 

“Yeah well, now that we’re here we might as well help,” Octavia said. 

Raven wagged her eyebrows. “Yeah, we know all of Clarke’s dirty little secrets. Clarke and I even used to hoo-”

“HOP! We used to hop together in grade school,” Clarke interjected. The look on Raven’s face was priceless. Lexa just smiled at her paper, knowing that was not what the engineer was going to say. 

Panic. It was panic seeping into Clarke’s veins. She was so going to kill Raven and Octavia after this. 

“And fuck,” Raven finished, smiling deviously at the blonde. “We used to do that a lot in college. I can tell you all about what Clarke likes in the bedroom.”

Kill them dead. With knives and explosives. And torture? Maybe torture could be involved. Yes. Definitely torture. 

Lexa’s eyebrows rose slightly, and she peered up at Clarke who had broken into a full out sweat. “That might be useful,” she said, except she said it to Clarke not to Raven. The engineer didn’t really like that. She didn’t like when people didn’t pay attention to her. 

“Yeah. Our girl Griffin is kind of a freak. One time we even had a threesome.” 

Clarke closed her eyes and pretended that she could make Raven disappear with her mind. Octavia laughed so hard she could barely contain herself. Lexa had finally looked over at Raven and she was interested. It was like dollar signs lit up in Raven’s eyes. 

“Raven you can go home now. Kah, thanks!” Clarke said. She opened her eyes and looked over at her friend with murder. 

“A threesome? Clarke failed to mention that,” Lexa said. 

Raven had her. “Probably because it was awful. I mean really. It was with this guy we had both kind of been seeing. It was seriously bad. It kind of ruined threesomes for me all together.” 

“No it did not!” Octavia cried, her face dubious. She was Raven’s roommate after all. 

“Okay maybe it didn’t. But I waited until a while after that experience to have one again. And me and Clarke never slept together after it,” Raven amended. 

“This is going down hill way too fast,” Clarke grumbled. She got up from the couch and went to get a beer from the fridge. She popped it open and took a long drink, leaning against the device as she watched her friends goad her from afar. 

What assholes. 

“I could see how you two could be assets to our project,” Lexa said, glancing back at Clarke with a grin. “Tell me more about Clarke’s…preferences.” 

“Assets my ass,” Clarke mumbled to herself. 

What had been an intended quiet evening turned into a rather loud and boisterous one in no time. Raven and Octavia berated Lexa with tales of Clarke in her youth. Everything from how she forgot to wear underwear one day and most of the school saw up her uniform skirt when she ascended the stairs to Clarke losing her virginity to Octavia’s brother at fifteen, in a closet. All of this horribly embarrassing information seemed to entertain Lexa thoroughly. Clarke could just see the girl lining the blackmail material up against her. 

And after they were finished thoroughly humiliating her the dynamic duo helped them with their girlfriend studying by making flashcards and doing lightning rounds against each other. It was then that Clarke learned that Lexa was highly competitive and did not like to lose. 

“What’s Clarke’s favorite cereal?” Raven asked. 

“Captain crunch!” Lexa screamed, impatient as the brunette switched to the next card. Octavia was timing them. In under a minute she had answered five questions right compared to Clarke’s two. 

“Instrument she played in sixth grade?”

“Saxophone!” 

“Number of people she has slept with?”

“Irrelevant.” 

Clarke liked that answer a lot. 

“Wrong, but bonus points,” Raven said with a smirk. 

“Clarke’s dream job?” 

“Artist.” 

Octavia and Raven stilled. The timer went off and Lexa sighed in frustration. “I could have gotten another one in,” she said to Raven. 

“Dude you already destroyed Clarke,” Octavia said. “I really don’t think you guys are going to have a problem convincing your parents.” 

“Except for Clarke,” Raven said. “But you parents expect you to be oblivious. It’s fitting.” 

“Hey! I have midterms too! All this studying is making my brain hurt,” Clarke said. 

“How did you do on your last two tests?” Lexa asked, looking over at the blonde. She remembered Clarke rescheduling one of their nights because she had to go to a last-minute review session for one of her midterms. 

A shy smile came over Clarke’s face. “Double aces,” she said. 

“Dude, shut-up!” Octavia said, slapping Clarke’s arm. 

“Way to go Griffin,” Raven proclaimed, with a giant smile. “I knew you could do it.” 

Even with her friends’ congratulations the only thing that made Clarke feel like she accomplished something was Lexa’s small grin. 

“Your parents will be pleased that you are applying yourself,” Lexa said, ever the formal one. Clarke knew it was her way of congratulating her. 

“Yeah well, I still have one left. And I need to pack and get ready for this trip in the next three days.” 

“Oh poor baby. You have to pack for your free trip to Italy,” Raven cooed. 

“Speaking of packing,” Lexa said, standing up. “I should get going.” Clarke’s face fell a bit, but she nodded and got up to walk the brunette out. 

“You have everything you need for the trip? If you need an extra suitcase or any advice about international travel I can help,” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded. “Thank you. I should be fine.” Lexa put on her leather jacket and scarf. “I appreciate the offer.” 

Clarke nodded. Lexa was a woman of few words and sometimes she found it best to follow her lead. 

“Have a good rest of your evening Clarke. I’ll be in touch before we leave,” Lexa said. 

“I’ll have my phone,” Clarke said, immediately wanting to smack herself in the face. 

The second Lexa left Raven cried, “I’ll have my phone,” in the most annoying, dramatic, mocking voice. Clarke could feel the anger welling up inside her as Octavia snickered. 

“You are both dead,” Clarke said running for them. The two women screamed and darted off in opposite directions. Clarke chased them around her apartment until she finally caught Raven in the bathroom and proceeded to spray her down with the showerhead. Octavia tried to come to her rescue but she just ended up getting soaked too. They all fell into the tub in a heap of exhaustion and water laughing their asses off. 

“Dude, you totally have a thing for her,” Octavia said, once she stopped laughing. 

Raven nodded. “Admit it. You want to fuck your fake girlfriend Clarke.” 

Clarke’s head fell back onto the tile of her shower wall. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

“Like really bad,” Raven said. “Like you lit fifteen candles bad.” 

Clarke wordlessly reached over and turned the water back on spraying Raven with the hose at pointblank range.


	4. Lift Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Happy Holidays!
> 
> So I can't think of any warnings in this chapter beyond some discussion of drugs and alcohol abuse. Um I did my best to describe the places they're in (I have been there), and yeah...I hope you like it?? Let me know you lovely, beautiful people!
> 
> Also no beta, sorry for the mistakes ;)

_Car should be out front in ten._

Lexa’s phone going off alerted Aden who was sitting on her bed watching her go over her suitcase one last time. Anya was somewhere in the house, but her sister doesn’t do emotions well, and Lexa knew she wouldn’t see her until she was actually leaving. 

“Did you pack your sunscreen?” Aden asked. 

“Yes” Lexa said. He had been doing this for the past twenty minutes. She loved her little brother, but it was getting annoying. 

“What about Tylenol? Midol? Dental Dams?” 

“Aden!” Lexa huffed as she walked over to her brother and placed her hand on top of his head. “I have absolutely everything on your list and mine, packed into this suitcase. I am only going to be gone ten days and I promise I am all set.” She ruffled his hair a bit and he grimaced, but secretly she knew he loved it. 

“It doesn’t hurt to double check,” he mumbled. He was stalling and Lexa was fully aware of it. This wasn’t going to be the longest they had ever been apart. Sometimes they were separated for months at a time when they were in the system. It had always made Aden anxious and uneasy to not be with his sisters. And even now that they all lived together and had for years she saw the same worry in his eyes. The question of whether he would ever get to see her again, even though he knew she would be coming back. 

“I’m all set,” she said, leaving his side and walking over to the closet. “You however are missing something,” she said. She opened her closet doors and reached in to retrieve the package she had hidden there for over a week. “This is yours,” she said, handing it over. 

He stared at it, confused. “Open it,” Lexa said, urging him. 

Aden neatly ripped the paper along the creases and folded it up before he even glanced at the box, because he is Aden. “An xbox?” he said, his eyes lighting up and his voice inching higher with excitement. 

Lexa nodded. “I figured you would need something to occupy your time while I’m gone since you won’t be taking up half you day with annoying me. And it will keep you distracted so that you and Anya don’t kill each other.” 

“This is too expensive,” Aden said, eyes roaming the box with anticipation. 

That made Lexa’s heart clench. Her brother was way too aware of their struggles. No matter how much Anya and her tried to hide it from him. He was too smart for his own good. “Just take the damn gift,” she said. “I will worry about the money.” Aden wasn’t exactly privy to the fact that Lexa was getting paid to go on this insane vacation with the Griffins. 

Aden set the box on the bed and hugged his sister. “I’m gonna miss you,” he whispered, squeezing her middle tightly. 

“I’m going miss you too little one,” she said, tugging him closer. “But I am going to be back before you know it. You and Gus are going to play xbox the entire time I’m gone and you won’t even notice, and hopefully neither will Anya.” She kissed the top of his head and he looked up at her with his big blue eyes. 

He would notice. He would always notice his sisters’ absence. 

Lexa’s phone rang again and Clarke was waiting outside for her. She zipped up her bag and her and Aden made the journey down the hallway to the front door together. Anya was standing at the kitchen counter pretending to drink coffee; it was untouched and no longer warm. 

“She’s here,” Lexa said. Anya nodded. 

“Be good,” Lexa said, hugging Aden again. “Behave and don’t piss Anya off too much,” Lexa instructed. She was the peacekeeper in their house and with her gone she was afraid of what her siblings would get up to. 

Anya grunted. “He’d better not,” she said, ruffing his hair up. 

He scowled at her and fixed his hair. Lexa and Anya smirked at each other. 

“Be safe,” Anya said, turning to her sister. “And let us know you make it there alive.” Lexa nodded her understanding. They don’t hug. They’re just not like that. They’re as close as two sisters can be, but neither of them are good at showing affection. Anya touched her shoulder briefly and Lexa had given her a small grin in return. 

“Love you,” Aden said as he opened the door for her. 

“Love you too,” she said, while her chest tightened. 

They were watching her from the window when she exited the apartment building. Clarke was standing in front of a big, black SUV with a smile and two cups of coffee. 

She handed one over to Lexa. “Ready?” she asked with a grin. She looked up at Aden and Anya and waved. Aden smiled and waved back. Anya remained stoic as ever. 

“Your sister gives me warm and fuzzy feelings,” Clarke said. “I think she is starting to like me.” 

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes. Clarke could be amusing sometimes. The driver came around and took Lexa’s bag from her to pack it into the back. “M’lady,” Clarke said, opening the side door for her and gesturing for Lexa to get in. “Your chariot awaits.” 

Clarke sat in the back with her as Terrance, their driver, chatted with them about where they were going and what they were planning on doing in Italy. Lexa had stayed mostly silent, only sipping the latte Clarke got her, and looking nervously out the window. Clarke had noticed, and she squeezed Lexa’s knee. 

“You okay?” she mouthed at her. Lexa nodded and gave Clarke a half-smile. It was way too natural of a response for Lexa’s liking, but she ignored it. 

The ride to the airport did not take them as long as they predicted. They got there early and checked-in before Clarke’s parents even arrived. The airline had taken their luggage and they were left bored at the gate waiting area. 

Clarke checked her watch. “They always run late,” she said. “If they miss this flight I’m going to laugh my ass off at their stupidity.” 

Lexa did not reply to her meek attempts at conversation. She was gazing out the large window at the massive airport lot with wide eyes. Clarke’s brain pieced it together. 

“You’ve never been on a plane before, have you?” she asked, glancing over at the brunette. 

Lexa shook her head. No, she had. It had just been a long time. “Not since I was little,” she said, still refusing to look at Clarke. Lexa was not afraid. She had spent time looking up the statistics of plane crashes and it was a relatively safe method of transportation. She just wasn’t fond of the idea of being trapped inside a tiny metal tube for hours on end with strangers, dangling above the ground, completely helpless. 

“It’s not bad. Especially when you’re in first class. We’ll have plenty of legroom and snacks. My Mom can give you a Xanax if you want. It’ll put you straight to sleep.” 

Lexa’s eyes regarded her with offense. _Right, she doesn’t do drugs._ “She is a doctor,” Clarke reminded her. “It would be perfectly legitimate.” 

“I am fine. Thank you,” she said. 

The conversation was left there until the Griffin’s did in fact arrive right before boarding began. They were all fresh-faced and smiles. Lexa had linked her hand with Clarke’s at the sight of them, and Clarke was stunned by how much pressure lifted from her body. Parents were a lot less stressful with pretty girls around. 

“Hey you two!” Jake greeted, hugging them both at the same time. “Ready to go?” he asked, excited as a dorky Dad would be going on a family vacation. 

“Nice to see you again,” Lexa said, looking at both Jake and Abby with a smile. 

Abby hugged Lexa and pulled back to give her a grin. “Nice to see you too,” she said. 

Clarke did not give her Mom a hug. She bid her a “Hey Mom,” and that was the extent of the conversation. It was suddenly very chilly in the airport. 

“Come on,” Jake said. “Let’s board this puppy and get our trip started.” 

Lexa and Clarke followed behind Abby and Jake with their hands still linked between them. Clarke had to instruct Lexa on how to hand over her ticket and show them her ID. Jake had watched her curiously from the other side and grabbed Clarke when he caught up with them. 

“Has she never been on a plane before?” he whispered discreetly into Clarke’s ear as they strolled down the aerobridge. She loved that her Father could be so considerate unlike her Mother. Clarke shook her head. This surprised her Dad, but he didn’t ask anything else. 

Lexa looked completely lost when they reached the entrance. “Come here,” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s hand back in hers and tugging her past the smiling flight attendant with a giggle. She guided Lexa to their seats next to each other toward the front of the plane. Jake and Abby were seated in front of them. Clarke had been right about first class being spacious. Their seats were more like pods and Lexa felt like she was on some kind of space ship rather than an airplane.

“It’s not going to swallow you whole,” Clarke teased when Lexa stared at their seats, trying to figure out how to get in. She urged Lexa into the window seat and took the isle. Clarke started to get settled in for the long flight. She took out a pair of expensive looking headphones and tucked her backpack under the seat in front of her. Lexa followed her lead and sat back in the chair and stared fixedly out the window at the airstrip. 

Clarke’s touch startled her from her daydreaming. The blonde was holding out one of her ear buds. “It may take a while for them to load everyone else on,” she said. Lexa nodded and placed the listening device in her ear. Clarke was watching some documentary about the most disturbing ER visits in a hospital located in the ass-end of nowhere Texas. The show did not help settle her nerves at all. By the time every one was loaded on and the plane started to actually move Lexa was jumping out of her skin. 

“Who needs one?” Abby asked, turning around to face them with a pill bottle. 

“I’ll take one,” Clarke said. She popped the Xane in her mouth and washed it down with some water. 

“Lexa?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sure,” she said, willing to take anything that would help her not feel like she was going to die at any minute. Clarke watched her with worried eyes as she grabbed the pill and threw it into her mouth. That was very, very out of character for the brunette. And Lexa was too focused on not panicking to think about her choice. 

“It’s just going to make you sleepy,” Clarke said, patting her hand. “My Dad always takes them on flights,” she said pointing up to Jake Griffin who was already snoring in his seat. “You’ll be fine.”

Lexa closed her eyes and pretended like she was back in her apartment with Aden bugging her about having safe, though non-existent, sex. When the plane started to take off she felt her stomach shoot up into her throat. It was terrifying. Like being launched into space on a rocket. Clarke grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the plane lifted up into the air. She let out a whine and Clarke leaned in and whispered, “You’re okay. It’s okay.” Lexa closed her eyes and tried to focus on Clarke’s voice and the way her warm breath felt on her neck. “It’ll be over soon,” she whispered into Lexa’s ear. 

Clarke was shockingly comforting. Lexa had expected the blonde to mock her, or laugh at how ridiculous she was being. But she hadn’t. She hadn’t done that at all. 

Eventually the plane leveled out and the seatbelt signs were turned off. Lexa bolted out of her chair and toward the bathroom needing to not be that close to Clarke for a minute. The whole whispering things in her ear was having a bigger effect on her than she cared to admit. It had been awhile since someone had been that…close, physically. She collided into a flight attendant in her haste that was beginning the drink service. She offered Lexa a glass of complimentary champagne and she took it and threw it back when she remembered someone once telling her alcohol could help you relax. It burned the whole way down, and she wondered why anyone would ever choose to willingly drink it. 

She used the restroom and splashed her face with cold water. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. “You are being fucking ridiculous Lexa,” she said in the mirror, scowling at her herself. “A pretty, crazy girl whispers in your ear and you fall apart? Since when? Get your shit together!” 

With a more determined attitude she exited the bathroom and made her way back to her seat. The second she got to their row her legs felt like jell-o. 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, frightened by the wobbly brunette towering above her. Lexa smiled dopily at her and then her knees buckled. Clarke caught her before she could hit the floor. Abby must have felt it because she turned around to face them. 

“Clarke, what’s going on?” she asked. 

Clarke had managed to pull Lexa up into her lap in an effort to not have her sprawled out in the aisle. That would really attract some attention. Oh, don’t mind my fake sloshed girlfriend Mom or flight attendant, she’s just playing possum. The girl was barely responding to Clarke and she was dead weight. Muscle definitely weighed more than fucking fat because she was heavy. It was a good thing Clarke lifted weights because otherwise she would have not been able to hold Lexa up. 

“Oh you know,” Clarke said tugging on Lexa’s waist, jerking the girl closer to her. The brunette was delirious and buried her nose in Clarke’s neck. “Lexa just gets snuggly when she’s tired.” Clarke gave her Mom a nervous grin and Lexa purred. This seemed to convince Abby and she turned back around not wanting anything to do with the whole cat noises thing. 

“What in the actual fuck,” Clarke growled, pulling back to stare down at the girl. Lexa’s eyes were tiny slits. Clarke used her fingers to pull apart her eyelids so she could get a good look at her pupils. They were huge. “Lexa what did you do?” she asked. When she didn’t answer Clarke tried to shake the brunette into consciousness. It was like shaking a ragdoll, it did absolutely nothing and made Clarke feel sad inside. 

“Clarke,” Lexa grumbled sleepily. “Stop,” she said burrowing her face back into the blonde’s neck. She curled her body more fully around Clarke’s and the blonde let out an unconscious whine. She was only human. And being only human, having a gorgeous brunette on top of her was going to do things to Clarke’s body that she could not control. Damn her not being straight. _Why? Why do I have to like girls? Or this girl in particular? Just make it every girl, but the one on my freaking lap. I could live with that. She’s such a pain in the ass. An e-mail obsessed pain in the ass._

“Lexa,” she said, her voice a harsh whisper. “Did you take something else? Did you drink something?” she asked. She shook her violently again, and this was probably boarding on abusive relationship behavior if anyone saw it. 

“The lady gave me sparkly juice,” Lexa said, her voice groggy. 

Clarke had to stifle a laugh because the big, bad brunette just said, _sparkly juice._ “Champagne?” Clarke asked, trying to decipher what she was talking about. “The flight attendant gave you champagne?” she asked again. 

Lexa nodded into Clarke’s shoulder. “It was nasty,” she said, scrunching up her nose. “Tasted like sour grape juice.” 

Clarke did laugh that time. Lexa was kind of adorable when she was all doped up. She imagined this was some version of what she was like when the brunette let her guard down. If hell ever froze over and that happened. 

“How many did she give you?” Clarke asked worried about how bad this was going to get. They were flying with a doctor if all went to shit, but she didn’t want to let her Mom know that her fake girlfriend was a light-weight. 

“Just one,” Lexa said, lifting up her index finger and placing it on Clarke’s lips. “Shhh,” she hissed. “Less talking, more sleeping shakey pillow.” Her speech was slurred, and her finger stayed pressed against Clarke’s lips for a minute before is slid down because Lexa once again, passed out. 

“Well, shit,” Clarke said. She glanced around and no one seemed to be watching them. She had no idea what to do. So, she didn’t do anything. 

Clarke could feel the effects of her own pill taking hold. She knew that Lexa would be fine with one drink in her and the medication. She was probably having such a strong reaction because she had no tolerance built up. Clarke decided just to go with it. To let Lexa sleep on her without fighting it. Couples slept on planes together, right? 

“Night Lexa,” Clarke said. She lowered her seat the whole way back so that it was converted into a makeshift bed. She spread the blanket out over them and Lexa snuggled into her. It was a tight fit and brunette was fully on top of her, but it felt comfortable as long as Clarke didn’t try to move, or you know, breathe deeply. 

The flight attendant woke them up when they were about to land. Lexa blinked stupidly at Clarke and she clearly had no idea how they had gotten all tangled up together. “I’m going to need you to return to your seat,” she said to Lexa. “We’re about to land.” Lexa nodded her understanding and moved over a little too eagerly. 

“What happened?” she asked Clarke, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up. She looked up at the window and saw a city below them. 

“You combined Xanex with alcohol and then decided I was your human ‘shakey pillow’ and went night-night,” Clarke mumbled, still half asleep. She missed Lexa’s warmth but it was nice to not have something crushing her chest, sort of. 

“This is why I don’t drink or do drugs,” Lexa said. She sat back in her chair and stared out the window blinking herself back into consciousness. She felt exposed at having been so unnecessarily affectionate with Clarke. She could blame it on the pill, but still it wasn’t terribly dignifying. 

“Yeah well, it did get you to calm down and now we’re almost there,” Clarke said, sitting up in her chair. “No harm done,” she said, taking Lexa’s hand in her own and squeezing. 

Abby turned around and smiled at them and Lexa wondered if Clarke timed that out. “I got some cute pictures of you two sleeping together,” she said, holding up her phone. “And some video evidence of how loud your Dad snores.” 

Clarke chuckled and Lexa couldn’t help but grin slightly. “Send me the pictures Mom,” Clarke said, and Abby nodded before spinning back around. 

“Mom makes a photo book of all our trips,” Clarke explained. “You’re probably going to get one and that picture will be on the first page.” 

Lexa liked that. She liked being with a family that goes on vacation together and enjoys it. Enjoys it enough to document it and make scrapbooks about it. It was weirdly comforting…and normal. 

The landing of the plane felt a little more ruff and tumble to Lexa. She had white-knuckled the arms of her chair the entire descent, and Clarke had wordless left her hand in Lexa’s as they drew closer to the tarmac. Clarke hadn’t been smirking, or even hinting that she thought it was amusing. If anything she looked like she understood. Lexa was kind of grateful. But only kind of!! 

Airports, as they turned out, were insane. So insane that Lexa hardly knew what to make of the Milano international airport that looked like an ant colony that was being invaded by a kid with six magnifying glasses. It was…foreign. Everything to her about the trip was though. She was there with a girlfriend (which she has only ever had one of before), parents, and in a place that was not on the east coast. 

“Where are we going?” she asked Clarke as the blonde blindly guided her by nothing more than their linked hands. She was sifting aimlessly through the crowd without a destination in sight and they had long lost Abby and Jake. Clarke hadn’t looked back at her in nearly fifteen minutes, and for all she knew she could be dragging a homeless person she picked up along. Clarke didn’t really care because they could fill in for Lexa in a pinch. 

“To find our driver,” Clarke said. 

“Driver?”

“Yeah. How else are we going to get to our hotel? Mom and Dad probably went off to grab a bottle of wine. They like to start drinking the minute we land. Fucking white people,” she said, laughing. 

Lexa had no idea how to navigate an airport, and that was the only thing that kept her attached to Clarke’s hand. She was not fluent in Italian, or any other language besides Spanish, and she would be lost and maybe dead in a matter of minutes. So, with the crazy person she was stuck, for ten days. Lexa’s left eye unconsciously twitched. 

“There has to be a better way,” she grumbled. 

“Tell me one, and I’ll do it Commander,” Clarke said, smirking back at her. She knew that pet name was not one of her favored ones. That was why her and Aden called her it relentlessly. 

“I’m going to command my foot up your ass,” Lexa said, hotly. 

Clarke cackled. “Didn’t know you were into that babe,” she said, winking at the brunette. It was very, very stupid that something as dumb as winking could make Lexa’s stomach quiver. Maybe it was a muscle spasm. She had done a lot of sit-ups yesterday. Yep, it was most definitely a spasm, not a reaction to Clarke’s stupid wink.

They found Jake and Abby after a solid twenty minutes of playing ‘where the fuck are my parents’. A game that involved Clarke just saying “where the fuck are my parents?” over and over again, until Lexa couldn’t take it and would scream “just fucking call them already!” and Clarke would say, “No. They’re here somewhere,” until Lexa lost her shit, ripped her hand from Clarke’s and stormed outside ready to die rather than wander around the godforsaken airport any longer. The Griffins were standing outside with personalized bottles of wine in their hand, waiting for them. 

“There you two are!” Abby said. “Your Father and I were just about to call you.” Lexa’s eye twitched again. 

“Where were you?” Clarke asked, looking pissed. 

“Getting wine!” Jake said, holding up the bottle. “We told you we’d meet you guys outside.” 

“Clarke missed that part,” Lexa said, giving them a fake smile. 

“Thanks for getting us some,” Clarke said. Lexa did not say anything. She merely glared at Clarke. Fucking twenty minutes. TWENTY MINUTES and their wino asses were outside the entire time. Death would be less painful than this. 

“Shall we maladies?” Jake asked, bowing dramatically as he opened the car door for them. It was another giant SUV and Lexa wondered if Clarke’s family was single-handedly keeping GMC in business. Also, she found it comical that both Clarke and Jake opened car doors the same way. What a pair. 

Lexa laughed at him and so did Clarke, for completely different reasons, as they got into the car. Abby sat next to her daughter on the end, and Jake climbed into the front seat with the driver. They spoke Italian to one another briefly, and then they were off. 

“Your Dad speaks Italian?” Lexa whispered, curious. 

Clarke nodded. “Italian, French, Spanish, German, and some Latin.” 

“I thought he was an engineer?” Lexa asked. 

“He is. And he is also a genius,” Clarke said. She was acting as if it were no big thing. But Lexa could tell that Jake’s daughter was proud of him. She was proud to have a Father who was intelligent. Clarke was a daddy’s girl. How fitting. 

“My husband’s work tends to take him all over the world. Learning languages has become second nature to him. He often has to learn to communicate with his associates on big projects,” Abby chimed in. She smiled over at Lexa, and the brunette returned the gesture. She wondered how many times the woman had broken that line out at a party. 

Lexa had many questions for Clarke. Like how are you still alive and where did you get your sense of direction from, Columbus? But she didn’t ask a single one of them. Instead she reached out and linked her hand with Clarke’s. The blonde squeezed it instantly, and Lexa settled back into her seat to look out the window as they drove through the busy streets of Milan. This must be what royalty feels like when they drive by in their carriages smiling pitifully at the peasants. 

Their hotel was…grande. It was at the same level of prestige as the hotel Lexa worked at in New York. When they pulled into the porte cochere Lexa felt a little more than out of place when a man wearing a very expensive penguin-looking uniform opened the door for them and helped each lady out of the car. Lexa was not one of these people. She was the person who helped the rich women out of their escort’s vehicle. 

She declined to take the man’s hand and stepped out of the car on her own. Clarke was smiling at her as if she knew exactly why she did it. They walked with the Griffin’s into the fancy hotel lobby that had a glass ceiling as tall as Lexa’s apartment building back home. Clarke and her stood behind Abby and Jake as they talked with concierge about their room placements and the breakfast service. It was all very uppity

“It’s a bit much, I know,” Clarke said, reading her mind or her eyes. “Mom and Dad like to be fancy-pants when they travel in Europe.” 

“It’s a beautiful hotel,” Lexa said, glancing up to the intricate glass ceiling that was flooding the place with light. “I’ve never actually stayed in a hotel like this. Only worked in one,” Lexa said, wistfully. “It’ll be nice to see how the rich live. I feel like Cinderella,” she said, sarcastically, mimicking the voice of the rich bitches she so often waited on. Clarke smirked at her and rolled her eyes. “Now all I need is a bunch of singing birds, and two talking mice and I’m ready to go. Better yet, you can be Gus-gus. A baby gap t-shirt and a cap and you are ready.” Clarke was laughing her ass off at Lexa when Dr. Griffin spun around so fast it made them both jump as if the evil stepmother had suddenly appeared. 

“Okay!” Abby said, giving them a grin. “You are in room 1007, and we are in 1009 across the hall.” She handed Clarke their room key, which was an actual old metal key that was probably as original as the building. 

They rode in the elevator, which had an old and decrypt attendant who had probably been installed with the elevator back in 1902, up to the 10th floor. They parted ways with Clarke’s parents after they all decided to meet back down in the lobby in an hour. Clarke unlocked the door for them, and Lexa wondered where their luggage was realizing she hadn’t seen head or tails of it since they left the airport. 

“Nice digs,” Clarke said, as they entered the room. 

It was beyond nice. It was a suite. It was huge, with grand tapestries, carpets, and over the top Italian paintings placed around the room. There was a living area with a giant television mounted on the wall, and very expensive looking furniture spread about. There were several American newspapers and magazines laid out on the coffee table, and a giant gift basket with wine, cheese, and fruit sitting underneath the television. 

The bedroom, which had one bed, was its own separate room with sliding privacy doors. It connected to the bathroom, which was a master en suite complete with a giant tub, and a steam shower. Lexa had the urge to let out a ‘whoa’ but she didn’t. All this for one night? My how the poor do suffer. 

The blonde jumped onto the king sized bed and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I could sleep for like twelve hours right now,” Clarke said. 

Lexa followed Clarke into the room and found their suitcases neatly set atop luggage racks positioned by the dresser. Apparently this hotel came with invisible elves. 

“You just slept for the entire plane ride over here,” Lexa said, taking off her jacket and placing it on top of her suitcase. It was warm in Italy and her blazer was making her sweat profusely. Side note, she would never be wearing dress clothes on such a long flight again. Clarke had mentioned something to her about it, because the blonde was dressed like a hobo with sweatpants, t-shirt, and oversized hoodie. Jake and Abby were of course presentable, but Lexa found no reason for her to endure a flight like that again. 

“No,” Clarke said. “You slept, on top of me. I only managed to get a few hours rest because you kept mumbling in your sleep.” 

“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Lexa said, defensively. Of course she did. She always had. She had been privy to that information since she shared a bed often with Anya as a small child, and her older sister would frequently try and smother her with a pillow because of it. But she wasn’t about to let Clarke know that. 

“Yeah, okay,” Clarke said, sounding rather unconvinced. “I imagined eight hours of you mumbling incoherent Spanish and ‘no Aden I don’t want to pet the pony’.” 

“Don’t worry,” Lexa said, undoing her shirt cuffs. “I won’t be bothering you for the rest of the trip. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” 

“As if,” Clarke said, sitting up in the bed. “This thing is huge. We’re two grown women. We can just share.” Clarke said wiggling like a worm to move off the bed. 

“I don’t think it’s necessary,” Lexa said. “I am more than comfortable sleeping on the couch.” 

“And you are going to get a crick in your neck which is going to make my parents think that either we are having wild and raunchy sex in a room across the hall from them or that you are sleeping on the couch because we are fighting and both are not really subjects we want my Mom to bring up.” 

“Bed it is,” Lexa replied. She saw Clarke’s logic. Or so she wanted to believe she did. She didn’t like how readily she agreed to sleep with Clarke. She could have put up more of a fight. 

Clarke bounced off the bed like a five-year-old and did a mock landing pose. When Lexa didn’t respond to her antics she looked disappointed, but moved on quickly. “Okay,” she said, clapping her hands together obnoxiously. “I’m going to go shower, unless you want first dibs?” she asked, looking politely over at Lexa. 

“I can wait until after you. I need to email Anya and Aden and let them know I am here.” 

Clarke tossed her phone onto the bed. “Or better yet, call them. My passcode is 5555. And no I will not tell you what it means.” Clarke grabbed her toiletry bag and sauntered into the bathroom, not bothering to wait for Lexa’s reply. Lexa knew that Clarke had an international call plan, and she did not. It was kind of generous for her to offer it to Lexa so willingly. When Lexa heard the shower turn on and decided she might as well call. Put an end to Anya’s worrying faster. 

Anya answered after three rings. “This had better be you Lexa,” she said, sounding grumpy as usual. 

“It is. We’re at our hotel.” 

“Is that LEXA!” she heard Aden scream in the background. 

There was a scuffle of some sort, that sounded like Aden grabbing the phone and Anya then smacking him upside of the head, and then Aden was screaming in her ear. “Are you there? Are you safe? What was the plane ride like? Have you and Clarke kissed yet? Do airplanes really smel-“

“ADEN!” Lexa yelled, snapping the boy out of it. “I’m in Milan, at our hotel. The plane ride was…fine. Nothing to be scared of,” she lied, not wanting her brother to know how much it had actually freaked her out. “Clarke and I are not a real couple for the hundredth time, and no planes do not smell. And while I probably know the answer to this question anyway, are you behaving yourself?” 

“Yes,” he replied, and she could hear Anya’s grunt over the phone. They must be on speaker. “Gus and I have been playing modern warfare all day,” he said. Gus was Anya’s very large, and very scary-looking boyfriend of nearly three years. He looked like someone who could ride into battle at any minute, but he was actually a really nice dude. 

“Good call on that Sis,” Anya said, sounding appreciative. She knew her brother and Anya would need a buffer in her absence. 

“Just don’t rot your brain out playing that too much,” Lexa said, but she smiled to herself. She liked being able to give Aden a present before she left. He was a good kid. He deserved to get nice things now and again. Her and Anya had never really been able to do that for him. But this trip was going to change that. An encouraging reminder for her. 

Lexa heard the water shut off, and she knew Clarke would be emerging any minute. 

“I won’t,” Aden said. 

“Yeah, he definitely won’t,” Anya confirmed. Mama bear was on the case. 

“Okay. Be safe,” Lexa said. 

“You too,” Anya said. 

“Love you,” Aden called as he ended the call. 

Clarke came out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel. Lexa’s eyes were forcefully drawn to her body, and she sat with her mouth hanging open slightly, phone still pressed against her ear despite the line going dead moments ago. Holy shit, when did Clarke get hot? Was she always this attractive? Was she delirious from the flight? 

Alexandria Woods was the type of person who was always in complete control; of herself, of everybody else, of the situations around her, and she liked it that way. But she could not control Clarke coming out of the bathroom in a towel, or the way her wet hair was messily tossed back, or how her skin was glowing from the heat or the water droplets that were still falling down Clarke’s skin. Lexa could also not control the way her pulse increased, or how her mouth suddenly felt very, very dry. One thing was for certain, Lexa did not like how much she liked it. 

“Tell Aden hi for me,” Clarke said, smirking over at Lexa as she rummaged through her suitcase. 

Suddenly Lexa recalled that she had a phone in her hand. A phone that made it look like she was still speaking to someone, which she was not. And that was painfully embarrassing for someone who prided themself on being so composed. Clarke could never know the effect she was having on her. Not an option. 

“Clarke says hello,” she said into the phone, not knowing what else to do. Of course, no one answered. She had to pretend to end the call so she said, “Okay, love you, bye,” too quickly to be normal and hung up. Clarke eyed her suspiciously, and Lexa just pretended to press the end call button on the empty screen. 

“Thanks for letting me use your phone,” she said, tossing the device facedown on the bed. “I’m going to go shower now,” she said, and again her voice was rather high and she was speaking rapidly in an effort to get the hell out of there. She grabbed her stuff, and darted into the bathroom not waiting to see if Clarke had anything to say. 

“Guess I’m not the only one who can’t talk around nearly naked girls,” Clarke said to the room. It made her smile menacingly to herself. The thought that she too could affect Lexa just as Lexa had so much fun doing to Clarke struck her. A rather delicious, evil idea hatched inside of Clarke’s head then. This was going to mean war. Half-naked war. 

When Lexa did finally come out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, Clarke was standing idly by in nothing more than her underwear. She had chosen a black lacy number and was pretending to try and decide between two outfits that she had laid out on the bed. Lexa’s eyes never left the floor until she got across the room to her bag, and managed to put all her things away. She turned around and finally caught sight of the blonde. 

“Which do you think?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa, feigning innocence. “The pants or the dress?” 

Lexa’s eyes blew about two sizes bigger and Clarke heard a sharp intake of breath come from the brunette. She tried not to smile as she carried on with her ruse, “It is supposed to be rather hot, but then again if it’s windy in the piazza than I don’t want everyone to be able to see up my skirt,” she said, providing vivid imagery for Lexa. 

She saw Lexa’s eyes flutter closed briefly as she looked to be composing her thoughts, or trying to block the image of Clarke out of her mind. The blonde was really hoping for the latter. “What do you think fake girlfriend of mine?” she asked, so sweetly that even she was a bit ashamed of herself. This was practically the beginnings of a porno. 

“I think you should wear whatever you think is best,” Lexa said. Her voice sounded strained, and Clarke could tell she was having trouble regulating her breathing. Lexa had yet to actually look directly at her since discovering Clarke was in her skivvies. Her eyes were wondering around the room, focusing on everything but Clarke. The ceiling, the bed, the dresser, her shoes, but never Clarke. 

“Yes, but which would you prefer me in?” Clarke asked. “You must have a preference with you girlfriends.” And really she should be beyond ashamed of herself. This behavior is down right disgusting, and yet oh so delicious. She just loves getting at Lexa, a little too much. 

“I prefer them clothed,” Lexa said, and started making her way toward the doors. Clarke was standing in her path and she turned and put her hands on her hips as she stopped the brunette from running away. 

“Well that’s not very fun, is it?” Clarke asked, grinning. Lexa knew then that Clarke was purposefully being a tease. 

Lexa had no response for her, because she couldn’t form words properly even if she was aggravated. She didn’t even look at Clarke as she dodged her block and left the room faintly calling out, “I’ll meet you downstairs with you parents.” 

It was evident from the brunette’s flushed skin that Clarke had achieved her goal. “Two can play at that game,” she said. “That’s what you get when you freaking climb on top of me on an airplane for nine hours.” 

Jake and Abby were already waiting for them when Lexa made it down to the lobby. The space between her and an almost naked Clarke Griffin seemed to help clear her head. Her fake girlfriend’s parents eagerly greeted her, stemming with excitement for their plan to head down to the Piazza. Lexa explained that Clarke would be down momentarily. Clarke in her underwear was playing on repeat in Lexa’s head like some kind of demonic infomercial, but she powered through. 

“She’s always running late that girl,” Abby said, sounding both amused and annoyed. 

“That’s our Clarke,” Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. He seemed resigned to just accept his daughter and all her quirks. “Are you a photographer?” Jake asked, pointing out the camera that was around Lexa’s neck. It was old. It had been a gift from Anya for her birthday years ago. She had found it at an estate sale and bought it super cheap before the things starting selling like they were going out of style. It only took black and white pictures, but Lexa loved it. She totted it around with her a lot. Half the pictures in their house were ones she had taken with it. 

“No,” Lexa said, blushing. “I just like to take pictures when I go places. My brother has a knack for catching the camera’s eye.” 

“You have a brother?” Abby asked. 

Lexa nodded and smiled fondly. “Yes,” she answered. “Aden, he’s just turned thirteen. He’s a handful,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. “And in love with Clarke and I as a couple.” That last part was not entirely a lie. 

“He’s got good taste,” Jake said. “Clarke never mentioned that you have a brother.” 

“Probably because she wants to keep him to herself. They’ve become fast friends,” Lexa said. It was true. Clarke and Aden had bonded on some level, mostly because they were the same age mentally. 

“Your parents must have their hands full,” Abby said. “I’m assuming they had him older since you are twenty-three, right?” 

Lexa nodded. “Actually my older sister and I have pretty much raised Aden. It’s been the three of us for a long time now.” 

Abby and Jake seemed rather disturbed by this news. Their faces were worried, and their brows were furrowed as they looked at Lexa with great concern. She was very familiar with this reaction. Most people had it whenever she told them her history. It was a mixture of pity and regret. She chose to tell them though. She could have lied, she could have made something up, but she didn’t like giving her parents credit they didn’t deserve. 

“Our parents were killed in a car crash,” Lexa explained, not wanting them to have to ask. She already knew all of the questions by heart. “We didn’t have any close relatives so we were put into foster care.” 

“That must have been hard,” Jake said, sympathetic. Abby just appeared stunned. Obviously Clarke had not informed her parents about this part of Lexa’s life. 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “We were never really close with our parents,” Lexa explained. She left out the part about their parents being junkies. They had died in the car accident because they were both high and crashed into a storefront, and narrowly missed killing another person. “Anya took care of us for as long as I can remember. After they died we were in group homes, me and Anya that is. Aden was little so they thought someone might want to adopt him, and he lived with families for a while. We didn’t like being separated though. Aden refused to go with a couple that wanted to adopt him because they wouldn’t take all of us. My sister turned eighteen and got custody of us, and we just sort of have been together ever since.” 

“Well it’s great that you three are able to be together now,” Jake said. Abby nodded at her husband’s sentiments. 

“Yeah,” Lexa said, giving them a half-smile. “It is.” 

Clarke finally appeared then. She snuck up behind Lexa and grabbed at her hips, but the brunette didn’t flinch. “You’re no fun,” Clarke said, placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and coming to stand next to her. She regarded her parents’ rather stoic stares and looked to the brunette for answers. 

“Uh, what were you guys talking about? The Nazi takeover? Prison gangs?” she joked. 

“No,” Abby said, her word clipped. “Lexa was informing us about her family. We had no idea that she and her sister are raising her brother.” 

Clarke’s face paled a little. “Oh, right,” Clarke said coming off a bit sheepish. “I was going to tell you guys, but I thought Lexa might want to herself,” Clarke explained. “I didn’t really think it mattered.” 

Lexa stared at Clarke. It hit her that Clarke was trying to save her from having to go through the painful story of her life with her parents who were strangers to her. The blonde was being considerate. She thought that Lexa might not want to divulge the details of her sad life, whether they were fake girlfriends or not. It was actually kind of sweet. 

“It’s okay,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand. “We’re all family here now, aren’t we?” she said, turning to the Griffin’s with a forced smile. 

“That’s right!” Jake proclaimed. “We are. And this unit is about to go and see one of the most beautiful churches ever constructed!”

Jake and Abby led the progression out of the hotel and to the car that was waiting for them out front. Clarke pulled Lexa back with her a bit, and asked, “Are you okay? I’m sorry. My parents can be nosy sometimes. You don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to,” Clarke said. Lexa could tell by the look on the blonde’s face that Clarke meant it. She didn’t want to make the brunette feel any more uncomfortable or out of place than she probably already did. Clarke cared, on some level. 

“I know,” Lexa said. “I didn’t. It’s okay. I’m use to getting questions about it. I honestly assumed you told them. I put it in the packet.” 

“Yeah, well, some things in that packet can be off limits. For instance, art, and I wouldn’t bring up the whole threesome thing with Raven because my Dad will lose his shit.” 

Lexa smiled. Jake probably would find that to be a bit much. But it was a good reference for blackmail. “Okay,” Lexa said. “I’ll keep it in mind. But don’t worry. I’m fine.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and the blonde gave her a grin. “Lets go catch up with them before they leave us to go find more wine and we’re wandering around lost for another hour.” 

The Piazza del Duomo was absolutely magical. When they were let out of the car and stepped into the vast open space in the middle of the city Lexa felt like she was stepping onto another planet. The sun was shinning high in the sky and the peaks of the church seemed to glisten, beckoning them toward it. Clarke’s smile was radiant as she gazed around, and the first photo Lexa took was of Clarke looking up into the sun. 

“Hey!” Clarke said, her eyes on Lexa when the brunette came out from behind the camera. “Did you just take a picture of me?” she asked. 

“Maybe,” Lexa said, a playful smile on her lips. She lined her sight back up and snapped another one of Clarke pouting at her. She laughed when Clarke’s lips turned down even further. 

“You look like a child,” Lexa said. 

“It’s my sad face. It usually gets me what I want.” 

“I have to withstand Aden’s puppy eyes all the time. Quite frankly you are no match.” But she was surprisingly a close second. 

The Piazza was huge. It was a gigantic square with the massive duomo on the far side and the fashion district to the left. There was a statue in the center and Abby and Jake headed toward it, hand and hand. Lexa took a picture of them walking together from behind. 

“You are trigger happy with that thing,” Clarke said. “And I request the immediate disposal of any that make me look bad, so most of them will have to go.”

Lexa chuckled. She wouldn’t be agreeing to that deal, ever. Jake was their makeshift tour guide. Recalling facts he had read about the square, and about the church. They stood beside the statue in the center and listened as he explained the significance of it. Lexa was tuned in but Clarke seemed to wander off, dancing about the stone path in such a carefree way. Clarke was probably the kid who was always doodling in class instead of paying attention. Lexa was envious of her ability to just let go and be in the moment. She snapped another picture of Clarke dancing. 

“She’s always been a wild one,” Jake said, coming to stand next to Lexa. Abby seemed to be busy watching Clarke and shaking her head with disappointment. “Never could get her to sit still and listen to me.” He was fond of that part of his daughter. Lexa could tell from the delight in his voice. “Clarke’s a free spirit. Tell you the truth her being gay didn’t stun me as much as her being in a relationship. Especially with someone as down to Earth as you,” he said. He smiled over at Lexa, and she smiled back not knowing what else to do. Encounters with girlfriends Dads were not a specialty of hers. 

He was right, of course. In real life Clarke and her would never work. They didn’t fit. Clarke was a reckless and exciting person who lived in a way that would make any person jealous. Lexa was the exact opposite. She didn’t get to be carefree. She never had the chance to. She had to be present, responsible, commanding and in control of her actions because they led to great consequences that not only affected her, but her family. They were so different, so far apart. In reality, Clarke and her would never be able to be together. Even if they did actually want to be, but that was not the case. 

“I always thought Clarke would be lost to the world of love. I never really planned on her ever getting married, or settling down. She was never the type, despite what my wife would like,” Jake said, smiling over at Abby. “But then I saw you two together and it made sense. You balance each other out. You’re good for her,” he said, nudging Lexa with his shoulder. 

“Thank you Mr. Griffin,” Lexa said. It was flattering really. While Clarke may be a delirious, insane person, Abby and Jake seemed to be somewhat decent people. Decent, educated, wealthy, annoying, and kind-hearted people who had treated her with nothing but respect. And to have Jake’s approval of her felt in some weird way extremely validating. He thought she was good enough for his daughter, who he adored, and there was really no higher compliment from a Father. “Clarke and I’s relationship can be challenging, but…” Lexa said, looking over to the blonde. “It’s worth it.” 

Jake smiled, and put his arm around Lexa’s shoulders. “Good to know,” he said. “You know what else is good to know?” he prompted gently tugging her closer to him. And really they were such an affectionate family. Lexa had never been hugged so many times in her life. “I have my grandmother’s engagement ring if you ever need to use it.” Lexa felt her face flash with shock as she stared up at Jake. He smiled and winked at her, then left her to join his wife on a stroll about the piazza. Lexa was left like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to do. 

Lexa eventually started to move again. Following the family as the edged closer toward the church. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Clarke asked, gazing over at Lexa. She was in her element here. Surrounded by art and love and the freedom to explore. It was shinning on her face, along with a breathtaking smile. 

“It is,” Lexa said, gazing up at the intricate detail of the stone. It truly was. She snapped another picture of the church. That one would go on her wall. 

“Come on,” Clarke said, grabbing her hand. “Time to go inside.” 

They didn’t have to wait in the long line that wrapped around the outside of the Duomo. Jake and Abby had already bought special passes that let them skip it and go straight inside. There was a sense of serenity when the walked through the threshold that Lexa felt deep inside her bones. It was quiet, or as quiet as one giant structure can be what with walls that reverberated the gentlest of noises. The vaulted ceilings were enormous, as high as the heavens, and the columns that ran up the height of the church were like giant’s legs. It made Lexa feel very small, in a good way. 

“Amazing,” Clarke whispered, looking up at the ceiling, and then all around. The entirety of the building was covered in paintings. Art. Art that had Clarke’s very being buzzing with an energy that Lexa found to be infectious as they stood next to one another. 

They walked along the marble to the back of the church where the stained glass windows were. Clarke was completely mesmerized as she stared, open-mouthed and open-soul up at them in complete wonder. The colorful light from the glass shined across her face and Lexa took a picture of Clarke taking it all in. That was the first time she ever wished that her camera took colored pictures. The tints of blue, red, and green that danced over Clarke’s face made her look like some kind of other worldly creature. And Lexa wanted to capture it forever. 

Jake and Abby were equally impressed. They were meandering around together, appreciative of the beautiful work of art that was the entire church. She had no idea that mere buildings could be…could be so stunning. She never imagined a place like this existed in the world. 

“Don’t you look mesmerized,” Clarke whispered to her, snapping Lexa out of the trance she had gotten herself into. She turned, and the blonde was smiling a shy smile at her looking pleased at Lexa’s reaction. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Lexa said, not knowing what else to say besides what was going through her brain. She didn’t have a witty remark for once. “It’s miraculous.” 

“This is what art does,” Clarke said. And Lexa could tell from her voice that this, this was what lit Clarke’s spirit on fire. “A bunch of people came together and made this, and it’s been touching people’s souls for centuries since.” 

“Poetic,” Lexa said, commenting on Clarke’s words. And while there were so many things that could catch her eye inside the church, in that moment Lexa could only look at one piece of art, and that was Clarke Griffin’s face. 

Clarke smiled at her, oblivious to Lexa’s deep stare, and then continued to walk around the horseshoe shaped path that would lead them back out into the blinding sun. “Do you want to go on the roof?” Clarke asked Lexa. 

“It’s your trip, not mine,” Lexa answered. 

“Roof it is,” Clarke said. “Mom! Dad!” Clarke called. Jake and Abby turned around and waited for them to catch up. “We are going to go up top. Do you want to come?” 

Jake and Abby declined their offer, making up an excuse about being too hot and needing water. To be fair it was hotter than hades in the square, the sun was roasting them alive. But, the fashion district was located directly next to the church and Clarke knew that her parents were really going to be putting a dent in their Amex bill. 

Clarke and Lexa ventured the line that led to the top of the cathedral. After a brief period of waiting they were able to climb the endless rows of stairs until they reached the roof. They walked along the peaks of the endless towers that ran along the outside until it led out onto a flat part of the building where many had congregated as the gazed out over the piazza. 

“This is chilling,” Clarke said, as she leaned against one of the peaks to get a better view of the city from above. Lexa took a photo of her doing that, and then one of the vast city’s seemingly endless rooftops. 

“Remarkable,” Lexa said. 

“See, it’s not so bad traveling with me,” she said, smiling. “You get to see some pretty cool things.” 

“That I do,” Lexa said. She wouldn’t ever be able to go on a trip like this on her own. She’d never be able to afford it, and even if she could she would not use the money on such a luxury. This was in the strangest of ways turning out to be a gift. 

They enjoyed the view for a good long while, until they finally descended the stairs and met up with Clarke’s parents who were in Prada. Abby had bought a few wildly expensive accessories, and Jake had managed to get a few dress shirts and a belt. Her parents had absolutely no fashion sense, but that never stopped them from trying. 

“Got you kids something too,” Jake said, presenting them both with a pair of sunglasses. Clarke eagerly snatched hers up and put them on her face, modeling them for everyone. Lexa stared at hers as she clutched them in her hand. 

“Don’t you like them?” Jake asked. “I thought you’d be one for aviators.” 

“No,” Lexa said shaking her head. “It’s not that. I like them very much. Thank you,” she said. Jake didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push her. 

Clarke’s parents went into another store and Lexa stayed outside, needing a minute. She had a feeling this trip was going to mean taking lots of minutes. She couldn’t bring herself to actually go inside one of the overly exorbitant shops. Clarke noticed that she was loitering outside and went out to check on her. 

“Hey,” Clarke said, jolting her as she came to stand next to her. “What’s up?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” Lexa said, walking away. It was a gut reaction. She had been avoiding people and deflecting her emotions all her life. 

“People tend to be more excited when they’re given gifts,” Clarke said. She dug her hands into her pockets, as she quickened her pace to keep up with Lexa. “You look like my Dad handed you a bomb.” 

“These sunglasses cost more than my electric bill,” Lexa said. 

Realization dawned on Clarke’s face. “You feel guilty for accepting them?” she asked. She knew there was more to it. Lexa was uncomfortable with Clarke’s family’s wealth. Hell, sometimes it even made Clarke uncomfortable especially since knowing the Woods. But she had grown up in it, and it was all she ever knew. It was easier for her to just accept nice things. To not think twice about how much designer fashions cost. Lexa lived in another world though.

“I don’t want them,” Lexa said. “They’re not necessary.” 

“Look,” Clarke said, coming to stand in front of Lexa so she could look Lexa directly in the eyes as she spoke. And so they could stop walking in circles like a hamster on a wheel. “I can understand why those glasses would make you feel ashamed. And I agree with you that they are not necessary. But, you are not going to be able to single-handedly prevent designers from charging people absurd amounts of money for sun protection or prevent my parents from buying them. You can’t take this to heart. You are not a bad person because my Dad bought you something that you wouldn’t normally be able to afford because he thinks we’re dating. You can’t get upset and blame yourself for everyone’s misfortune because of it either.” 

Anger raged on Lexa’s face. “What do you know?” Lexa spat. “What Clarke? We are strangers to one another. Don’t presume to know me. To know how I feel or why when you have no idea!” she growled. And it was beyond terrifying. 

Clarke’s fear became insult as Lexa’s vicious words brought out her temper. It was scary how fast the brunette’s mood could change. One minute they’re starting to get along, the next Lexa is back at the whole bitch impersonation. Maybe it’s not just an impersonation. Clarke had thought she was being understanding. She was trying to help Lexa process things. And she had in turn provoked the beast. But it dawned on Clarke that this was a reoccurring thing with Lexa. Any time she was put into a situation that made her feel confined or trapped she lashed out or pulled back. It was a defense mechanism. It had to be. And Clarke was not going to back down without a fight. 

“I do know you. I read a ten-page, single-spaced packet about your life that was more invasive than a fucking gyno exam! And while you may not like that I do at least know parts of you, you don’t have to jump down my throat when I’m trying to help you. My Dad thought he was doing a nice thing, and I am sorry that it hurt you. But you need to get a grip and stop acting like accepting those glasses means you’ve turned into one of the hoity totty bitches that you so despise. And for the record, not all rich people are just entitled assholes. My Mom and Dad work hard, and give to charity, and they are annoying as hell, but they are good people.” 

Clarke stormed off to rejoin her parents after her rant. Lexa was left standing there, a bit shell-shocked. Lexa was scary when she was mean. She had been told that many times. And she could count on one hand the amount of people who had stood up to her whenever she let her temper fly. Clarke could now be added to that list of people. She was right…sort of. Lexa could understand where Clarke was coming from. It was silly to make a simple gift into such a monumental thing. Jake was kind, and generous, and he hadn’t intentionally meant to stir such turmoil in her. She was being a bit rude. 

Lexa bit her bottom lip and contemplated her options. She was stuck with these people for another nine days. She couldn’t just go about sulking. That was not a mature way to handle things. Lexa was angry with herself for acting so childish in the first place. She knew better. She was better. She had no idea why she was acting so, so…pious. It wasn’t a crime for Clarke’s family to be well off. They worked hard for their money, and were merely enjoying their vacation. 

When Lexa caught back up with Clarke and her family she did her best to act normal and slipped the glasses on. Abby seemed oblivious to the whole transaction, and Jake came off as appreciative of her wearing his gift. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Clarke said, once Lexa fell back in step with her. 

She didn’t answer her, but that didn’t stop Clarke from smirking. She was not going to be afraid of Alexandria Woods’ bark, even if it was a junkyard dog’s bark (as in an extremely mean junk yard dog that lives off of rats and anger toward humans). It was going to take a lot more than that to run Clarke off. 

They spent the entire day wandering about the city. They walked along the stores as Abby and Jake did more shopping. Clarke refused to purchase anything else though, and Lexa took that as the blonde’s own form of solidarity. They visited the Pinacoteca di Brera and spent a few hours roaming about the halls of the art gallery. Clarke knew almost all of the stories behind the featured paintings. She had gotten an art history degree to go along with her biology one at Berkley. Lexa knew that from the packet. Abby was not amused with Clarke’s incessant talk of time periods and brush strokes. Jake seemed happy that his daughter was in some form cultured. Lexa was notable impressed with how much Clarke did actually know. Seemed she was filled with more than hot air and sarcastic comments. 

There was gelato, at least twice, a few water breaks, sandwiches that they ate while they walked, and then some stops at the Sforza Castle, and the Teatro alla Scala, which was in and of itself a gorgeous work of art. Lexa snapped a lot of pictures there. A lot of them were of Clarke dancing around the marble floors and in the open sunlight doing her best to imitate a ballerina. The theater was like something out of a 1940’s movie, and Lexa couldn’t help but marvel at it. She always had an appreciation for older things. 

They went back to the hotel for a short break after their exploration. A private car drove them back. They had about two hours until their dinner reservation, and that gave them time to freshen up, nap, and change. Lexa had been informed that most of their dinning experiences were going to be upscale. Clarke had bought her some more appropriate clothing items to help her look the part. It was the blonde’s responsibility, or so that was what she had told the brunette. She couldn’t very well go expecting Lexa to buy an entire new wardrobe. It was just going to be a perk of the job. 

Lexa needed a break, and Clarke wanted a nap. So she left her in the hotel room and wandered down to a corner café. Lexa bought herself three espressos before she felt like enough time had lapsed and went back, jittery as fuck. Italian coffee was not a joke. 

Clarke was sitting on the couch, sketching a picture of the inside of the theater they had visited earlier with incredible detail when she got back. 

“How was your walk?” Clarke asked. She glanced up from her sketchpad and gave the brunette a half grin. Lexa could tell she was forcing the interaction. Trying to be nice, but Lexa had obviously discouraged her from being her usual bright and energetic self. It made her feel bad. Which then made her worried. People didn’t make her feel bad. Not anymore. 

Lexa sat down on the chair across from the couch and eyed Clarke’s work. She was really talented. Lexa was pensive as she thought of the best way to approach the subject, and even if she wanted to broach the subject. She had gone over it all in her head while she drank the coffee, but her mind seemed to blank as she sat across from Clarke. Her body was humming with the caffeine and she just went for it. 

“My parents were rich.” 

Clarke’s pencil ceased its movement and the blonde looked up at Lexa with wide, curious eyes. “We were insanely wealthy,” Lexa said, continuing with her story. “Well, my grandparents were and in turn so were my parents. But my parents’ relationship was toxic, and they were addicts who enabled one another. They cared more about partying than their own kids. They were…a mess, and that’s being polite. I don’t remember much about them, because they weren’t around and when they were, they were high or unconscious or fighting. Our grandparents eventually disowned them, and cut them off. Of course, they had trust funds, but that ran out quick what with the drugs, lawyer fees, and complete lack of responsibility. My father had a bit of gambling problem too from what I understand. When they died what was left was used to cover their funeral expenses, lawsuits, and the debts they had acquired. Anya, Aden, and I were left with nothing. And our grandparents acted as if we did not exist. In their eyes we were products of children they never had. Nothing more than white trash. I’ve always resented money ever since. I hate what it can do to people.” 

Clarke’s face was expressionless. Lexa sat the expensive sunglasses Jake had bought her down on the coffee table that was in between them. 

“You were right though,” she said. “Not all people with money are bad. And you’ll have to pardon my poor manners. It has been a long time since I was faced with this part of my past, and I have worked very hard to forget it. But perhaps, I shouldn’t. Perhaps I should remember where I came from more often, so it reminds me of who I want to be.” 

“Lexa…”Clarke said, her voice sounding so conflicted. “I had no ide-“

Lexa gestured with her hand for Clarke to stop. “You weren’t supposed to. I left that part out of my history for a reason. It’s not your fault Clarke. But I thought you should know why Jake’s gift really bothered me. Our parents used to try and dazzle us with lavish things whenever they were sober for a month or a day,” she said, laughing humorlessly at the memory. “An apology of sorts, and I grew to hate those things because they never made up for them not being there. And they never kept the promises that came with them. But this, this was not that. And I am sorry,” she said, the word bitter on her tongue. But she knew it was appropriate in the present circumstances. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go get ready for dinner.” 

Lexa had given enough away about her life for one evening. She couldn’t take facing what Clarke was going to ask about her past. Not, yet. So she left before the discussion could even begin. 

Clarke did not speak. She just watched as Lexa left the sitting area and closed the bedroom doors behind her. The blonde leaned back against the couch, her mind a churning ball of confusion. She was blown away. Absolutely blown away and she had no idea what to do or say. There wasn’t anything she could do. She looked at the sunglasses that were sitting on the table. They had meant a hell of a lot more to Lexa than guilt. She had been wrong. But Lexa hadn’t corrected her. She had let Clarke tear into her instead. Maybe Lexa’s bark wasn’t that loud. Maybe it was a cry for help. 

//

They went to dinner, eventually. Lexa was a new person when she emerged from the bedroom wearing an elegant green dress that matched her eyes and a pair of stilettos. Clarke was adorning a similar outfit, but her dress was a bright orange color, and she pulled her hair back instead of letting it loosely fall around her shoulders like Lexa did. Clarke had told her she looked beautiful, and Lexa had thanked her graciously and commented on her own attire. Clarke tried not to blush. It was a fancy restaurant in the center of the city and they didn’t even have to order anything. The menu was all preset for them. 

There was a sort of seriousness to the evening that hadn’t been there before. Most of Lexa and Clarke’s interactions were petty, childish antics with them bickering back and forth. But on this particular evening the weight of Lexa’s confession seemed to tie them down together. And they actually didn’t get on each other’s nerves for once. 

There was wine and amazing food, and lots of laughter. Lexa even drank with them after the waiter insisted that it was necessary to the experience of the meal. There were nearly seven courses, and equally as much wine to go with them. Clarke watched her sip daintily at her glass, never once finishing the liquid. She understood now. She understood why Lexa was so straight-edged. Drugs and alcohol had played a crucial role in her life inadvertently, and she didn’t want to give it a chance to do the same to her. What a special soul Lexa was. A deep, dark mysterious pain in Clarke’s ass that she craved to know more about. 

It surprised Clarke how easily her family was coming to accept Lexa. How easily Clarke was starting to too. They sat around the dinner table like civilized adults and talked about everything from politics and policy to their favorite bands as if they were old friends. Lexa had a lot to say, and seemed rather educated on matters Clarke would have guessed she knew nothing about. Lexa Woods was full of surprises it seemed. And Jake and Abby were more than eager to hear what she had to say, and to ask them questions about their relationship which Lexa readily had mesmerized answers to. They were all getting along. And Lexa’s hand was resting gently on Clarke’s thigh, while Clarke’s arm was thrown over the back of Lexa’s chair for the entirety of dinner. It didn’t feel faked to Clarke, not one bit. 

The wine helped the conversation flow, and by the end of dinner Lexa was a bit flushed and tipsy. Clarke, Jake, and Abby were beyond buzzed. It was a good thing they had an escort to take them back to the hotel because otherwise they might have gotten lost in the streets of Milan. They had an early morning train to catch that would be taking them to Venice for a brief two-day stay. So when they got back to their room Clarke and Lexa drunkenly tried to pack up their suitcases. It did not work out well. They ended up passing out on heaps of clothes that Clarke had thrown on the bed in an effort to get organized. When Clarke’s alarm went off it scared her to death and she shot up in bed, completely disoriented. The problem with that was that Lexa had been asleep on top of her and she went spiraling off the bed head first into the wall. 

“Shit,” Lexa said. 

“Oh my God!” Clarke screamed, and then winced at the throb that pulsed through her head. “I am sorry. I didn’t know you were sleeping…there,” Clarke said. _When the hell did that happen?_ She hadn’t remembered Lexa being so close when they fell asleep. 

Lexa sat up from the floor and held her hand to the top of her head “It’s alright,” Lexa said. “It’s not like I chose it. You and your parents got me drunk and I passed out through no fault of my own.” Lexa climbed back on to the bed, still exhausted, and laid out next to Clarke. This time with a good deal of space between them. 

“I don’t recall anyone forcing that wine glass to your lips,” Clarke teased. Lexa scowled at her, and then turned her head to face away from Clarke. “I almost wish you hadn’t drank so that you could have stopped me. There are people hammering inside of my head and they have anger issues,” Clarke groaned. 

“They’re using dynamite in mine,” Lexa grumbled, and Clarke laughed. Witty, she was. 

Eventually they did get up, slowly, and with no small amount of effort. Clarke took a shower and again emerged in nothing but a towel. She didn’t miss the way Lexa’s eyes traced over her body before she too shut herself in the bathroom. It felt kind of good to be ogled by a pretty girl so early in the morning. It was a great way to start the day, or so Clarke thought.

Lexa came out in her underwear. And Clarke was dressed and busy zipping up her suitcase when that happened. She caught sight of Lexa and fell face first onto the floor from losing control of the zipper and dragging it along too quickly. Lexa snickered at her as she went to put on some clothes knowing exactly what transpired. Stupid Lexa, with her stupid abs, and stupid body, and stupid working out. 

“Did you like leave your bathrobe at home or something?” Clarke asked, ego a bit bruised from making a fool of herself, again. There was no way to make a dignified recovery when you fell face first because a partially naked woman walked by you. It wasn’t like Lexa wasn’t the first naked girl she had ever seen. And Clarke had always prided herself on being smooth, but she wasn’t around Lexa and it was maddening. It was like she lost all control of her body and voice around the girl sometimes. 

“No room,” Lexa answered, smirking. She knew exactly the effect she was having on Clarke, and she was enjoying it. 

Clarke left the nearly naked Lexa, needing to get out of there before she made an even bigger idiot of herself. She met her parents downstairs, and it didn’t take Lexa more than minute to join them outside the hotel restaurant. They turned their luggage over to the front desk and went together to get breakfast. Breakfast that was amazing. The coffee was the best thing that Lexa had ever tasted and it soothed her aching head and soul sip by sip. There was cheese, eggs, meats, pastries, and strange orange juice that tasted delicious. They ate their hangovers away and chatted about the different atmosphere that was centered around Italian style breakfast. It was much more relaxed compared to the hustle and bustle of New York. 

“Are you and your siblings from New York?” Abby asked Lexa over breakfast. 

“No, actually,” Lexa said, smiling into her coffee. The smile was one Clarke was starting to recognize. It was Lexa getting into character. She wore the same one when she was managing the restaurant. It was her ‘fuck you, but I’ll pretend like I care’ smile. “We are originally from Connecticut, but our parents moved us into the city about two years before they passed away. They thought we needed a change of scenery. My sister and I fell in love and never went back.” 

_More like no one ever let them go back_ , Clarke thought. It was truly baffling to her that Lexa and her siblings could have a family out there that chose to let them be orphans. That chose their money and status over taking care of their grandchildren. Some people Clarke would never understand. 

“That must have been different,” Jake said. He chuckled at the idea of it. 

“It was,” Lexa answered him, smiling at the memory. That had been one of the better times with their parents when they were alive. It had only lasted for a short while, but it still had been. “It was a real culture shock for us, but Anya and I were always rebellious and the city played to our hearts. And it worked out in the end because I don’t think my brother would have survived having to wear a uniform to school every day.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah I can’t picture Aden without his rainbow wardrobe or bright hair,” she said, beaming into her coffee because of the image in her head. “Aden is sort of a free-spirit,” Clarke explained to her bemused parents. “He’s got a big personality.” 

“And a big mouth,” Lexa added, and everyone laughed. “He would have been toast at the private school me and Anya attended.” 

“You went to private school?” Abby asked, intrigued. 

Lexa nodded, holding onto her cup. “The Milton Academy actually. My sister and I attended school there up until we moved. I was about eleven, and Anya was fourteen maybe? Our brother Aden was barely three then. He was sort of a surprise to all of us.” 

Milton was a well-known school. It was one of the best private schools in the country and only kids from the wealthiest families were able to go there. There were uniforms with plaid skirts, and blazers, and very pretentious teachers. Abby and Jake smiled fondly at Lexa like they were doing the status math in their head. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s chair protectively and smiled over at her. She could tell that her parents were falling in love with the brunette the more they learned about her, and Clarke was too. Lexa was an intriguing person. And she seemed to have this ability to draw the people around her in, even if she wasn’t trying. 

“Do you still have the uniforms?” Clarke teased, wagging her eyebrows. It was crude, but she wanted to change the subject before her parents started planning their wedding in New York the coming fall. Lexa’s mouth hung open, Jake looked slightly uncomfortable, and Abby just shook her head. 

“No, thankfully,” Lexa said, playing along. Though she was not sure how much Clarke was actually playing. “We left them behind when we switched to public school.” 

_Ah_ , Clarke thought. _When the money ran out._ So much more was starting to make sense. Abby and Jake skipped over the questions Clarke could tell they had in an effort to get out of the hotel to make their train. They all checked out and got into the car that was waiting for them. The ride was quick, and they were dropped off and left to find the way to their stop. They of course had a private cabin for the nearly five-hour ride. 

The way the private cabin worked it was going to be Lexa and Clarke sitting on one bench, and Abby and Jake sitting on the other directly across from them. Five fucking hours of them just staring at one another with nowhere to go but the bathroom. And there were only so many shits a person could pretend to take, before it bordered on a medical problem. 

“This will be glorious,” Clarke said, sarcastic as ever as she took a seat. Lexa had to fight back a snort of laughter as she joined her on the bench. “I can’t wait to look at my Mother’s face for what is for sure going to feel like a ride through all seven circles of hell.” Sure enough Jake and Abby joined them, the doctor sitting directly across from Clarke, and Jake the same for Lexa. There was an intense amount of eye contact, and slow blinking. Lexa thinking about how Jake brought up the family engagement ring, and how he kept eyeing her up as if he were fitting her for a ‘best daughter-in-law suit’ or something equally mortifying. And Clarke sat wondering how many ways she could imagine her Mother dying without suffering, or only suffering just enough. The pleasantry of the previous evening seemed to slip away as the silent minutes ticked by. 

“So,” Abby finally said, officially starting them off. She turned to Lexa and the brunette felt like the Spanish Inquisition was about to take place again. “Clarke tells us that you manage a restaurant? Are you interested in pursing a culinary career?” 

“Not everyone who works in a restaurant wants to do that for the rest of their life,” Clarke said defensively, before Lexa could answer. “In fact a lot of people are forced to do work that they don’t want to in order to meet expectations.” Clarke cocked her head to the side in challenge as her Mother stared daggers back at her. They were in a stand off. 

“I’m afraid Clarke is right. It helps pay the bills for now,” Lexa answered, looking to Jake with a worried expression. This had the potential to get explosive and they weren’t even moving yet. Her eyes silently communicated with Jake’s, ‘Save Our Ship. SOS! S-O-Fucking-S Man!’. Neither of them wanted to be stuck on this train ride with Kim and Taylor. 

“What would you like to do then?” Jake asked Lexa, trying to divert the conversation away from his wife and daughter. 

Lexa swallowed her tongue. “Uh…good question,” she said, beaming at him. They worth both tag-teaming this shit show. “I’ve always been interested in event management actually. I could see myself running my own company one day.” 

This grabbed Abby’s attention and she broke away from the staring contest that Clarke and her had been having. “A business owner? How…appropriate,” Abby said, emphasizing the last word as she slid her gaze back over to Clarke. “It’s nice to hear that your girlfriend has a good head on her shoulders. You should take note.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke snapped. And so, it began. 

“It means that maybe you should follow her example,” Abby bit back.

“How? From switching from medicine to business management? Dear God Mom, don’t tell me you’ve started to think doctors are just bleeding hearts with stethoscopes. How dare I devote my life to something so noble as healing the sick. Might as well take in homeless people off the street and let them live with me.” 

“I have no problem with you being a doctor Clarke. Don’t be ridiculous. I am a doctor. I merely meant you should follow her lead about practicality. Pediatrics is not a profitable or sensible specialty,” Abby said. “You should consider something more practical and financially stable.” 

Lexa remembered a small note in Clarke’s packet about her wanting to become a pediatrician and work with doctors without borders to help sickly kids in other countries. Lexa had thought it was rather honorable. There was no mention of Clarke’s Mother being disproving of this choice. 

“Like what? Charging people with cancer exorbitant amounts of money that they can’t afford so that they can live?” Clarke spat. That was a direct insult to Abby’s profession. _SHOTS FIRED. SHOTS FUCKING FIRED._ Lexa’s eyes were as wide as they could get as she watched the verbal tennis match between the two women erupt. 

“Is that what you think I do?” Abby said, her lips curling up in disgust. “I save lives Clarke.” 

“Yes you do, and you make a shit ton of money doing that!” Clarke said. 

“Is there something wrong with making a living Clarke?” 

“There is when you are draining poor people’s bank accounts doing it. Might as well be blood money.” 

“So my tainted blood money should make me feel guilty, but it’s perfectly fine to pay for your college expense,” Abby said, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at Clarke.

“Don’t pay for med school! See if I care. I never even wanted to go. And now that I am because you forced me to you’re complaining about having to pay for it and what I want to study? Don’t you see how psychotic that is?” 

“I will not tolerate insults,” Abby said, her mother voice coming out full force.

“If I have to tolerate your disapproving, smug attitude for the rest of this trip and my whole damn life than you can tolerate me pointing out your mental problems!” Clarke spat back. Abby looked like she was going to lose her shit, and Lexa was scared. 

“GIRLS!” Jake finally screamed, putting T-shaped hands between them. “That’s enough. We haven’t even pulled out of the station yet.” 

The two retreated to their corners, Abby huffing and puffing, and Clarke turning her face away to look out the window. The air was thick, and Lexa was at a lost. That had been a mini soap opera. General Hospital didn’t have shit on the Griffins.

“Clarke’s desire to work with children is her own,” Jake said, looking at his wife. “And we will support that. And your Mother works hard and does help save people’s lives which is important work,” Jake said, glaring over at Clarke. “Now if you two will cool it, we have a guest with us that I was hoping to get to know more about,” he said, looking at Lexa. Great. She was going to be the scapegoat of this dysfunction. 

“Your Father is right,” Abby said. “We should take the time to get to know Lexa since you two are so serious about one another.” Lexa didn’t miss the way serious, sounded skeptical, or that it was meant to be a bit of an insult. Abby didn’t seem to really think Clarke could be serious about anyone or anything. 

“Thank you Dr. Griffin,” Lexa said, wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist and leaning in closer. “It’s nice to know that you two recognize how much I love your daughter,” she said, smiling at Clarke who looked like she was not understanding where this was going. “And while it is still early, I think Jake has caught on that we’re keeping a secret.” Lexa was fucking winging this. She felt awful for Clarke. Her Mom really could be a tad controlling and judgmental and she wanted to help Clarke stick it to the woman. 

“We are?” Clarke asked, eyes searching Lexa’s for a hint. She encouraged her and Clarke plastered on a fake grin. “Yes, we are,” she said, sounding a little confused. “We are…Lexa and I are…”

“Engaged!” Lexa said, turning to give Abby and Jake a big smile. This was what she was getting paid for after all. 

“Engaged?!” Clarke squeaked, trying to be supportive, but sounding a little more than horrified. The sight of Abby’s completely stunned face gave Clarke encouragement. She puffed out her chest and her voice was stronger when she said, “Yeah. We’re getting married.” 

“I knew it!” Jake said. “I knew it. That’s why I brought up Grandma’s ring in the square,” he said. 

“You did what now?” Clarke asked, looking at her Dad and then Lexa. 

“Your Dad asked me if I wanted your Great-Grandmother’s ring,” Lexa explained. “Clarke had mentioned it before, but she wasn’t sure if you’d be willing to give it to her when she proposed.” 

“Clarke proposed?” Abby said, clearly not believing it. 

Lexa nodded. “Yes, she did. She was very secretive about it, but I had suspected.” 

“But you’ve only been dating for six months,” Abby said, turning to Clarke for an answer. The blonde smirked at her Mother. 

“When you know, you know,” Jake said, throwing his arm around his wife. “I knew I wanted to marry you after three months of dating.” 

“Yes, but we waited two years before we got engaged,” Abby said. Clearly, she did not think this was a good decision. It was perfect. Lexa was a genius. 

“So the kids are moving fast,” Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. “Young love will do that. I’m so happy for both of you.” 

Jake was loving this way too much and not catching on to the fact that his wife hated it. “Honey?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Abby said, gritting her teeth. “It’s great news. Just great.” Her face and tone did not match her words though. 

“So, how did you do it?” Jake asked, excited. He stared at his daughter with an eager face. “How did you propose?” 

“Oh…I-“

“She proposed by candlelight on the roof of my apartment building on our five month anniversary,” Lexa jumped in. She was really just pulling this out of her ass, and doing a magnificent job of it if she had to say. 

“That’s romantic,” Jake said. 

“And trite,” Abby added, bitter. Everyone ignored her. 

“Yes, very. I have moves, thank you,” Clarke said, a little dignified. She quite liked how good Lexa was making her look, and Lexa wanted to have some fun with that. 

“Or so she tried. That had been Clarke’s plan until she tripped and fell face-first into the table, completely ruining the meal she had set out for us. There was spaghetti everywhere, and she had to go and wash the sauce out of her hair. And her dress was ruined, but the sweatpants she borrowed from me added a certain personal touch to the proposal.” 

“I thought so,” Clarke said, stifled. She eyed Lexa wearily. What ride are you taking me on woman?

“And in an effort to make up for the lack of food Clarke went and got Chinese food for us,” Lexa said. 

“I had to improvise,” Clarke said, smiling slightly. 

“Except we had never had take-out from this particular spot and her pork-fried rice made her absolutely sick. Clarke spent most of our anniversary in the bathroom making, horrible, disturbing noises.” 

Clarke frowned, and turned to glare at her. “And when Lexa held my hair back and took care of my sick, gross, sweatpant wearing butt, I knew she was the one. So I proposed, and she accepted,” she said, ending the story before more damage could be done. 

They stared at each other before they leaned back into their seats to face Clarke’s parents. Jake was happy as a pig in mud, and Abby just looked like she was trying to act like she wasn’t the Grinch by not speaking the disproving thoughts so clearly on her mind. 

“That’s why there is no ring. I was getting around to asking Dad for it,” Clarke lied, filling in the blanks to the lack of a rock on Lexa’s finger. 

“That ring is meant for you Clarke,” Abby said, voice steely. 

“Yes, but I don’t think Great-Grandmommy dearest thought I would turn out gay when that tradition started. I’m sure she would be more than content to let me put it on my future wife’s finger,” Clarke said, staring her Mother down. “Wouldn’t she, Dad?” Clarke asked turning to her Father. 

“Of course not!” he said. “She’d want you to have it.” Abby did not seem as delighted in her husband’s answer as he was. 

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about possible wedding plans, and gushing about their love. By the end of it Lexa thought she’d earned a fucking Oscar. Abby had sulked, the entire time, and barely contributed to the conversation except for when Jake prompted her for a response. When they reached Venice Abby ran out of their cabin like it was infested with rodents, and Jake chased after her wondering what it was about. Clarke and him shared the whole oblivious trait, clearly. 

As soon as her parents left Clarke fell into a fit of laughter and Lexa joined her. “Did you see my Mom’s face?” Clarke said, bent over at the waist. “I thought she was going to lay an egg.” 

“More like a whole chicken,” Lexa said, holding onto her stomach, which now ached from all the laughter. 

“God, we are so screwed now,” Clarke said. “My Dad is going to be devastated when we break up.” 

_Break up._ That word sat in the pit of Lexa’s stomach. She hadn’t thought about that when she made up the story. 

“Yeah, well, all good things must come to an end I suppose,” Lexa said. Clarke seemed to mirror her expression of bittersweet melancholy. 

They got off the train and stepped out into the train station in search of Abby and Jake. They were waiting for them by the exit. The doors were all thrown open, letting the breeze from the water drift through the air. The warm sun was beckoning them outside, and Lexa could barely make out the water of the famed canals. 

A man holding a sign with their name on it met them on the steps outside the train station. He smiled, and greeted them with a heavy accent, and had another man help them with their bags. They were ushered down to the side of the canals, and onto a rather shiny wooden boat that was called a water taxi. Jake, Abby, sat on a bench at the back of the boat, and that left Clarke and Lexa standing next to each other. When the boat’s motor cranked over and sent them sailing through the water Lexa lost her balance and fell forward. Clarke managed to snag her before she could topple over, and wedged Lexa between her body and the boat’s edge, putting her arm in front of Lexa as a barrier. Jake smiled fondly over at them, and Clarke wrapped her other arm around Lexa’s waist and pulled her to her body from behind so she was holding Lexa. 

“My Dad is watching,” Clarke whispered in her ear, and smiled over at her father. Her grip tightened on Lexa’s hip, and it made the brunette’s tank top slide up, letting Clarke’s fingers ghost over her bare skin. Clarke liked the way that felt way too much. And she pulled the shirt back into place before putting her hand back on Lexa’s hip. The brunette was appreciative of how much that gesture spoke of Clarke’s respect for her. Respect for her boundaries. It wasn’t a big deal, not to most, but Clarke still made sure she was being careful as to how she treated Lexa. And that was incredibly considerate and meant a lot to the brunette. 

They bounced along as the boat gliding along the canal giving them an inadvertent tour of the city. Venice was lovely. It was like something out of a fairytale. Lexa had heard plenty about it, seen it in movies, and heard people rave about it at the hotel. Like most things Lexa thought it was a lot of hype, but she was discovering that was false. Venice was everything it was supposed to be and more. 

Their hotel was a rather gorgeous structure in the center of the Grande Canal, and the boat pulled up to a dock that ran directly into the mouth of it. An employee met them and helped usher them into the hotel while another person was sent out to retrieve their bags from the boat. While Lexa didn’t have her sea legs there was something unique and exhilarating about riding around on a boat as your main transportation. 

Clarke and Lexa were given another impressive suite that faced the canal, giving them an amazing view. There was a small terrace that they were allowed to step out onto and watch as the boats cruised by them. 

“Once again, my parents must demonstrate how much they are a bunch of cupcakes,” Clarke said, once they got into their room. 

“Cupcakes?” Lexa asked. 

“Yeah, you know. Sweet, delicious treats, often associated with softness and indulgence. My parents for you,” Clarke said, smirking. 

Their luggage was brought up again by the tiny elves and Lexa inspected her bag for any signs of magical sparks of fairy dust. Rich people must just think that their stuff randomly appeared wherever they are. Clarke changed into a pair of white linen pants and a gray tank top with a pair of strappy sandals. She placed a sun hat on her head, and then her Dad’s present, and deemed herself fit. Lexa chose a sundress, because it was fucking hot out even for springtime, and a pair of canvas shoes that were good for walking. 

“Do you have sunblock on?” Lexa asked, grabbing the bottle out of her stuff and beginning to rub the thick liquid into her skin. 

“Uh, no Mom,” Clarke said, turning her nose up at her. 

“Sit down on the bed,” Lexa said. And when Clarke stared at her in response Lexa repeated it a bit firmer. “Sit on the bed,” she instructed. 

“Okay Commander,” Clarke said, bouncing her butt onto the end of the frame. Lexa stood next to her and prompted for Clarke to hold out her hands, which she did with a scowl. Lexa put a glob of sunscreen in Clarke’s hand. “Rub it in,” she said. “I’ll get your back.” Mother Lexa was alive and well, even in Europe. 

Lexa climbed behind Clarke on the bed and began to apply sunblock onto parts of her back that Clarke couldn’t reach. Her shirt was getting in the way and Clarke just reached down and pulled it off of her, which was easier than getting it covered in crap and having it smell like cocoanut forever. Clarke started to rub the stuff into her arms again, but Lexa stood behind her still as ever, eyeing the clasp of Clarke’s exposed bar. 

Clarke smirked. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite hard,” she teased, and she could feel Lexa bristle behind her. The brunette began rubbing the lotion into her back again, a little more forcefully than before, like she had to prove something. 

“I don’t mind biting,” Lexa said. “As long as the marks aren’t visible.” 

It was Clarke’s turn to stifle as that thought ran through her head and down her spine making her shudder. Lexa finished and hoped off the bed, strut in her step as she went back to applying sunscreen on her own face. Clarke put her shirt back on, and scowled in her general direction. Damn pretty girls, and their seductive ways. 

“You would like things rough, Commander,” Clarke said, wanting to get back at Lexa just a little bit. Lexa smiled like she had another one of her damn secrets, but Clarke really wanted to know what this one was. Lexa finished applying her sunblock and tossed the bottle back into her open suitcase.

“Rough, hard, soft, gentle,” Lexa said, sliding in front of Clarke. She leaned down so that her face was level with Clarke’s, who was still sitting on the bed. Lexa placed both of her hands palm down onto Clarke’s thighs applying pressure, and Clarke knew it was a power play. “Whatever it is,” Lexa said, voice low and sultry in a way that did things to Clarke. Bad and enticing things. “I know you sure wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Lexa said, and Clarke gulped. Lexa winked at her and sauntered out of the room, leaving Clarke in a pile of goo. _Was she just flirting with her? Like actually flirting? Not fake flirting? What the actual hell?_

“This is going to be the longest ten days of my life,” Clarke said, as she got up from the bed and followed Lexa’s path out of their hotel room. 

It was the early afternoon by the time they got out and about. The sun was not so high in the sky, but it was still really warm out. Jake and Abby were wearing what Lexa could only describe as the cover of the spring L.L. Bean magazine. They stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the fashionable people of Italy. Clarke and Lexa didn’t look too bad, especially together, but they got points taken away for being with Abby and Jake. The family chose to walk down the charming streets of Venice together at a leisurely pace and enjoy the lovely shops and people that aligned it. They headed in the direction of the Piazza San Marco, the famous square being their final destination. 

Clarke’s hand was tangled with Lexa’s as they strolled along. Clarke found that Lexa was much more relaxed than before. She didn’t mind when Clarke’s parents went into the tiny shops and bought things. And Lexa even did her self a few times. Purchasing some souvenirs for Anya and Aden, and a tiny glass heart necklace for Clarke when Abby was looking. The doctor had visibly calmed down since the train ride, but there was an underlying amount of shade being thrown. 

“I’ll treasure it always,” Clarke said, looping the string around her neck and smiling knowingly at Lexa. “You were right. You really don’t do anything halfway,” Clarke whispered to her, and then placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She felt it grow warm and it was probably a bit red, but Lexa thought that might be more convincing. 

Lexa’s camera was around her neck and she took pictures of everything. Pictures of the shopkeepers, of the statues in the middle of walkways, of the canal when it was became visible in between tiny gaps of buildings. They came across the Rialto Bridge on accident, and Jake offered to take a picture of Clarke and Lexa in front of it with her camera. They posed in front of it, Lexa standing behind Clarke, arm wrapped around her middle. A very friendly person who happened to be an American too offered to take a picture of them all. 

“You’ll have to give me a copy of that,” Abby said to Lexa when they continued their journey. “My grandkids might want to see it one day,” she said, and it kind of knocked the wind out of Lexa. But she realized it was Abby starting their own tennis match. 

She recovered quickly. “Of course,” Lexa said, smiling at the woman who now thought that she was going to be marrying her daughter. “Evidence of the first time we went on a vacation as a family,” Lexa said, laying it on extra thick. She’d be damned if she’d let Abby’s mind tricks get to her. 

The piazza was massive, even bigger than the one in Milan. Saint Marc’s Basilica and the Doge’s Palace sat on one end, the enormous clock tower across from it. The sea opened up to the right, and the fresh sea air was wafting through the square. They bought tickets to see inside the palace and roamed from room to room to room until they were brought out into a ginormous throne chamber with giant windows that were letting the wind blow in. The entire place was covered in art. Clarke seemed to spin on ecstasy as she twirled around the room. For fun Lexa jumped in front of her when she wasn’t paying attention and Clarke jumped out of her skin, only to have Lexa catch her in her arms before she fell. 

“You are not funny,” Clarke said, eyeing her curiously. This was a new side of Lexa, but she was not going to complain. Lexa’s arms released her, and Clarke reached back and linked their hands together. “Stay with me,” Clarke urged, tugging Lexa along with her as she went over her travel book that told them more about the room and the palace. They moved on to St. Mark’s Basilica next, and then they got a good look of the famous clock tower. They all decided they did not want to climb the billions of stairs to the top of it. They walked out over to where the water was. The canal ended there and opened out to the sea. 

Lexa snapped a picture of it, and one of Clarke gazing out at the water. “You need to stop doing that,” Clarke said. But judging from the partial grin on her face Lexa was betting she didn’t actually mean it. Lexa went to stand next to her and joined Clarke in appreciating the view. “Why do you keep taking pictures of me?” Clarke asked. 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Lexa asked. Her smile was sparked with mirth and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Yet another thing she could use to annoy her fake girlfriend for their trip had been discovered. Clarke could be her own worst enemy sometimes. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “Because I am not as photogenic as Aden.” 

Lexa looked at her as if she were ridiculous and then raised the camera back up to snap a photo of Clarke’s face. “You’re beautiful,” Lexa said, shaking her head. “Stop being such a whiner. The camera loves you.” Lexa pursed her lips and looked down at her camera to focus on adjusting something.

Clarke laughed, because honestly Lexa was too funny sometimes. And for once Clarke actually thought she was trying to be. 

“You know what else is beautiful? Venice,” Clarke said. “Why don’t you take more pictures of it!” she said, pointing out to the open water. Lexa snapped another picture of Clarke, pointing and laughed. 

Jake and Abby went for gelato, and Clarke and Lexa joined them. Then there was coffee, followed by more shopping, and a pit stop as they made a venture to see the Bridge of Sighs. “It’s called that because it was originally used to transport prisoners down to their cells and it gave them one last look at Venice,” Jake said. 

“Well that’s depressing,” Lexa said, looking disappointed. Clarke snorted, and then continued to laugh loudly. 

“That it is,” Jake said, slapping his hand on Lexa’s shoulder. And seriously, this family loves touching. “But, a very well known part of history never the less,” he said. 

“Thanks for the history lesson Dad,” Clarke said, smiling back at her Father. He tried. 

Abby had remained somewhat nonresponsive for the day. Clarke was betting she was still trying to get over the train ride in. If she ever got over it. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Jake said. “Why don’t we go on a gondola ride? They say the evening time is the best time to go.” 

“That sounds like a great idea honey,” Abby said. Clarke’s Mom was a sucker for romantically trite things like that. 

“What do you say girls?” he asked, turning back to them. 

Clarke looked to Lexa who smiled. “Lets do it,” she said to her Dad. 

They wandered back a little closer to their hotel, and found an open gondola. The city was entirely packed in the spring time, but there were still a lot of people. And while there were many boats to go along with it could sometimes be difficult to locate a free one. Clarke had no idea how much her Dad paid the man, and she did not even want to ask. The gondolier helped all three women down into the boat, instructing them in perfect English on where to sit. It was actually quite tiny and Lexa and Clarke were wedged firmly together on one side, and Abby and Jake on the other. The slightest movement seemed to tip the boat, but it was actually funny and an adventure for sure. 

Their guide was funny, and joked with them as he rowed along the canals. He asked where they were from, how they knew each other, and if any of them were married. Jake told him how his daughter and Lexa had recently gotten engaged and he was overly excited by this news. He started to serenade them, and that made Clarke and Lexa giggle. The sun had begun to set, casting a warm orange and pink glow over the city. It created an aura of beauty that surrounded the city and while they glided along the canals some might have found it romantic. 

“Bacio!” he said to Lexa and Clarke. “Kiss! Kiss. You must kiss your lover in Venice,” he said, urging them. Jake seemed delighted by this, and even Abby cracked a smile. 

Lexa paled immediately, and Clarke floundered. “Us? What? No, um…we’re not one for public displays of affection,” she said and Lexa nodded her agreement. “And my parents are watching,” Clarke said, making a face. 

The gondolier did not seem to understand them, and Lexa wasn’t sure if he was lost in translation or didn’t comprehend how a couple who was supposed to be getting married refused to kiss, on a gondola ride together, in Venice. There really was no sense in that. 

He continued to urge them on, clearly confused. 

“Oh, just kiss her already Clarke,” Jake said. “We’ve seen you kiss people before. Besides, you two are engaged! Watch, me and your Mom will show you how it’s done.”

“Dad, no!” Clarke cried, but Jake leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Abby’s lips. It was fairly innocent and he turned back around with a giant smile. “See, not so hard. You’re going to have to learn to do that if you plan on getting married.” 

“Right,” Clarke said, turning to Lexa with wide eyes. “Married. We are going to do that…thing,” she stammered. 

Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s deer in headlights face. “Don’t sound so excited about it,” she teased, turning to look directly at Clarke. “It’s okay,” Lexa whispered to her. “You can kiss me,” she said, giving her an easy grin and reaching out to hold her hand. 

Clarke did not seem too thrilled by this idea. Lexa thought she might throw up for a minute, but the blonde bit her lip and her eyes floated down to stare at Lexa’s. 

“Bacio!” the man said, again. 

“I think he might have a thing for lesbians,” Lexa whispered, and Clarke smiled so hard that she forgot why she was afraid to kiss Lexa. It was just a kiss. It was a simple thing, really. She had kissed many people in her life. It was a part of the act. All a part of the act, she told herself as she inched closer to the brunette. 

Lexa leaned in, and then Clarke did even more, and they both stopped just before their lips met hovering a little as their eyes went from each other’s gazes to their lips. “Just kiss me, you chicken,” Lexa challenged, smirking at Clarke in a really attractive way. 

“To hell with it,” Clarke whispered fiercely as she reached around and grabbed onto the back of Lexa’s neck to pull her in closer. Their lips met, and Lexa was expecting it to be harsh, or even rushed, but it wasn’t. Clarke’s lips slowly pressed against hers, and moved tentatively only when Lexa let her own. It was…it was way too good. Their mouths opened a little and Lexa gasped at the sensation. Clarke broke their lip lock, pulling back and tugging on Lexa’s hair that was tangled in her hand just as the brunette ran her tongue alone Clarke’s bottom lip. Their eyes fixed on to one another’s and they took a deep ragged breath together. 

“Bravo!” the man in the stripped shirt cried. Jake appeared equally pleased, and Abby just sat there gaping like she had just started to really believe her daughter and Lexa might be an actual thing. The only problem was that Lexa had too.


End file.
